Double Esprit
by RAIDEMO
Summary: - arrêt momentané - Ressuscités après la Guerre contre Hadés, les chevaliers d’Or semblent victime d’une malédiction liée à leurs armures. Vengeance sournoise des dieux ou système de protection légué des Atlantes ?
1. Prologue

Note : Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est la deuxième fanfic Saint Seiya à laquelle je m'essaye mais je n'ai encore jamais posté la première. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens juste à préciser que l'histoire n'est à la base qu'un petit délire de ma part, mais je me suis un jour dit que ce serait marrant d'y donner un côté dramatique :p

Bonne lecture à tous :)

Disclaimer : Bon, comme vous vous en doutez, la plupart des personnages apparaissant ne m'appartiennent pas et ça, je ne peux rien y faire ('pleure' 'chouinne' 'fait du yoga') Les seuls qui sortent pour l'instant de mon imagination sont Hydri et Céléris, les deux chevaliers d'Argent.

Rating : « T » pour des scènes parfois violente, pour un langage qui peut s'avérer … euh… choquant (y a des gros mots des fois, j'vous jure !) et peut-être, sait-on jamais, des scènes yaoi si j'en ai le courage (")

**DOUBLE ESPRIT**

_**Prologue**_

Les quatre adolescents couraient à perdre haleine sur les chemins terreux qui découpaient de manière irrégulière les blocs de roche imposants. Leur souffle rapide et les perles de sueur translucides qui s'accumulaient sur leurs visages et sous leurs vêtements témoignaient de l'état de fatigue dans lequel cette course les avait mis. Le son de leur pas rapide résonnait contre la rocaille tandis qu'ils slalomaient pour ne pas quitter la route étroite passant entre les grands rochers. Néanmoins, malgré le manque d'oxygène, malgré l'épuisement de leur interminable course, des sourires portant l'espoir avaient pris place sur leurs lèvres. Un espoir qu'ils pensaient oublié.

« Shun, accélère !

- Je… je cours… » lâcha le jeune chevalier d'Andromède dans un souffle.

L'un des trois autres garçons ralentit son pas pour se mettre au niveau du plus jeune et posa sa main contre son dos pour l'aider à avancer plus vite. Le visage fin encadré de mèches d'un vert sombre du chevalier de Bronze offrit en retour un regard reconnaissant. Ils dépassèrent un nouvel obstacle minéral et leur champ de vision s'éclaircit enfin. Le grand portique de pierre du Sanctuaire apparut devant eux. Un peu plus loin, ils pouvaient deviner les arènes, certainement vides en ce midi cuisant, au-delà, le grand réfectoire, et enfin, surplombant ce paysage antique, le premier temple. Ses murs et colonnes de marbre blanc se dressaient fièrement au-dessus d'un large escalier de la même couleur immaculée. Les quatre adolescents s'arrêtèrent enfin au pied des marches, pliés en deux, les mains posées en appui sur leurs genoux pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils levèrent les yeux vers la bâtisse séculaire imposant son calme envoûtant, sa sérénité. Lentement, ils laissèrent leur cosmos se déployer vers le sommet des marches. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'une réponse leur parvienne du dernier bâtiment, le plus imposant et le plus proche de la statue divine. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds ne put tenir plus longtemps et s'élança vers la première Maison, entamant la difficile ascension avec sûreté. Très vite, le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs lui emboîta le pas. Les deux frères restés un peu en arrière les suivirent du regard tandis qu'ils franchissaient l'escalier les amenant au temple du Bélier. Le plus jeune respirait encore bruyamment, mais il se redressa. La joie qui l'habitait se lisait parfaitement sur son visage. Il était heureux pour ses compagnons. Même si Hyoga gardait une expression implorante, comme s'il craignait cet espoir chimérique, même si Shiryu gardait un visage presque parfaitement fermé à tout sentiment, le jeune chevalier d'Andromède savait que dans peu de temps ils laisseraient éclater leur joie. A ses côtés, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'un bleu profond croisa les bras. Un sourire imperceptible apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il fit un pas en avant, incitant son jeune frère à continuer. Celui-ci acquiesça, et ils repartirent eux aussi.

L'ascension du grand escalier fut longue, très longue, mais aucun d'eux ne s'arrêta. Aucun d'eux ne voulait repousser l'instant où ils franchiraient les portes de la salle du dernier temple. Le Cygne et le Dragon avaient gardé leur avance et traversaient chaque Maison, non sans lancer des regards amers aux murs inhabités depuis déjà presque un an. Ils couraient toujours, jusqu'à ce que la façade du dernier bâtiment, leur objectif, se dévoile devant leurs yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée immense, le souffle court, hésitant encore. Il ne leur fallut néanmoins que quelques secondes pour se décider, et ils ouvrirent les larges portes pour s'engouffrer dans le palais.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Renaissance

_Temple du Bélier – 11h45_

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine qu'ils étaient tous revenus, arrachés à la mort qui les attendait. Athéna avait réussi à convaincre son père divin, et ce, malgré la fureur d'Hadès qui n'avait toujours pas accepté cette résurrection contre nature (ou plutôt le fait qu'on lui ait ravi des hôtes de choix, avait fait remarquer Death Mask avant de rejoindre son temple en ricanant).

Mü soupira de fatigue en passant une main dans ses cheveux lavande pour repousser les mèches plaquées sur son front en sueur et épousseta sa toge blanchâtre sur laquelle était venue s'accrocher une poussière minérale. Il descendit quelques marches à l'avant de la Maison du Bélier et s'assit sur l'une d'elles. Le soleil était à son zénith et la chaleur ambiante devenait difficilement supportable. Le Tibétain laissa son regard glisser jusqu'aux arènes restées la plupart du temps silencieuses depuis leur retour. Mais aujourd'hui, des cris s'en échappaient ; des cris amusés et non de colère, et parfois quelques rires. _Sans doute des chevaliers de Bronze_, songea Mü en repensant aux cinq adolescents qui s'étaient désignés pour rester au Sanctuaire afin de les aider à réparer leurs temples respectifs. Cette décision de leur part avait été des plus appréciables étant donné l'état dans lequel la plupart d'entre eux avait retrouvé la Maison qui leur était assignée, le Bélier pensait particulièrement à celle de la Vierge. Les cinq autres chevaliers de Bronze avaient d'abord insisté pour rester aussi, mais la déesse leur avait donné une autre mission, celle d'aller prendre connaissance de ce qu'était devenu chaque camp d'entraînement. Certains chevaliers d'Argent avaient pu rejoindre le Sanctuaire pour voir de quelle façon les choses avaient évolué, mais le plus grand nombre d'entre eux avaient eux aussi été renvoyés vers les novices restés en arrière. Seuls les chevaliers de l'Hydre mâle et du Cheval étaient restés fournir de l'aide à Athéna et Sion qui s'était résigné à choisir un nouveau Pope dans le mois à venir.

Le Tibétain observa le paysage antique qu'offraient ces arènes entourées de champs d'oliviers et de citronniers à travers le rideau épars de ses cheveux flottant sur la faible brise. Il repassait dans son esprit, comme sur un écran invisible, la scène qui avait suivie de près leur résurrection ; la déesse les avait accueillis, tous les douze, ainsi que Seiya et Kanon dans le temple qui surplombait le Sanctuaire. A ses côtés se tenait Sion, son ancien maître qui lui avait légué sa place de chevalier du Bélier. Athéna s'était réjouie de leur retour, elle semblait éreintée, comme si son enveloppe humaine avait difficilement supporté sa confrontation avec Zeus pour obtenir leur libération. Mü s'en était voulu de la voir ainsi. Comme tous les autres, ou presque, il l'avait chaleureusement remerciée d'avoir mené ce combat. Elle avait souri en leur disant qu'ils avaient tous péri en protégeant sa vie, qu'elle n'aurait pas eut le droit de les abandonner à cette mort qu'elle avait elle-même engendrée. Ils l'avaient saluée. A cet instant, Hyoga et Shiryu étaient entrés. Leurs retrouvailles avec Dokho, et même Camus furent joyeuses, bien que le Verseau n'ait tenté de cacher du mieux qu'il pût les sentiments que son visage peinait à afficher. Shun et Ikky étaient arrivés quelques secondes plus tard et les quatre adolescents s'étaient rués sur Seiya. La plupart des chevaliers d'Or avaient porté un regard indulgent à cette effusion de joie, mais le Bélier avait rapidement remarqué la disparition de deux d'entre eux, ainsi que l'expression d'incertitude qui s'était peinte sur le visage de deux autres, se tenant à l'écart. L'allégresse des plus jeunes avait par la suite rapidement gagnée le reste du groupe et Kanon avait même insisté sur le fait qu'une telle occasion méritait au moins quelques boissons. Mü savait que l'ex-Marina souffrait encore des répercutions de sa trahison, et qu'il offrait ce visage souriant pour cacher sa peine, mais il espérait que le jeune frère offre à Saga une nouvelle raison de vivre pour que celui-ci ne sombre pas dans la détresse qui se lisait sur ses traits tandis qu'il s'était, tout comme Shura mis à l'écart des débordements des autres chevaliers. Le Bélier avait balayé la pièce du regard pour s'apercevoir que les deux disparus n'étaient autres que Death Mask et Aphrodite. Il se souvenait n'avoir pas su quoi penser à cet instant. A présent, il se disait que l'un d'entre eux aurait du les empêcher d'élargir le fossé qui les séparaient du reste des chevaliers en les retenant ce jour-là. L'un d'entre eux ? Mais qui ? Aujourd'hui, il était rare de les voir dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Ils restaient cloîtrés dans leurs temples respectifs pour en réparer les dégâts, seuls, et ne sortaient s'entraîner aux arènes que la nuit venue. Mü le savait car il s'était plus d'une fois réveillé en sursaut en sentant leurs cosmos s'amplifier en bas des douze temples.

Le Bélier sortit soudain de ses pensées lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien s'éleva parmi celles qu'il avait entendues un peu plus tôt ; Shura se trouvait lui aussi aux arènes, en compagnie des deux chevaliers dont les cris avaient résonné jusqu'à son temple. Mü avait sans doute été trop occupé à la réparation des colonnes effondrées de sa Maison pour percevoir le cosmos du Capricorne lorsqu'il était descendu. Le Tibétain hésita, puis se décida à tenter de sonder l'arène où se trouvaient les trois jeunes hommes ; la télékinésie dont il avait usé pour redresser les pierres de son temple l'avait épuisé, aussi abandonna-t-il au bout de quelques instants. Il avait cependant eut le temps de reconnaître la présence de Shura, ainsi que celle du chevalier du Loup et de celui de l'Ours qui lui avaient quelques fois prêté main forte durant la semaine, pour remettre sur pieds ses murs effondrés. Nachi et Geki passaient la plupart du temps en compagnie d'Aldébaran, et tous trois usaient leurs journées à faire le tour des temples pour proposer leur aide qui était bien souvent accueillie avec soulagement.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa ; décidément, la chaleur était étouffante, et le Bélier commençait à sentir un début de migraine sous sa chevelure échauffée. Il se frotta la tête et agita ses cheveux pour les aérer. Puis il se releva en toisant l'escalier qui descendait sous ses yeux. Il tourna la tête vers son temple qui était à présent presque entièrement rénové et qui semblait de l'extérieur aussi ancien et intact que quelques années auparavant. Il se décida finalement, songeant qu'il avait bien travaillé pour la matinée et qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de se donner une petite pause, et entreprit de descendre les marches de pierre qui menaient aux arènes et au grand réfectoire. Avant de partir, il lança un dernier regard, maussade et nostalgique, vers l'urne dorée se dressant encore fièrement à l'entrée de son temple. Un pressentiment néfaste l'envahit.

_Temple du Taureau – 11h40_

Aldébaran toisait le bloc de pierre poussiéreux qui gisait au milieu du hall de son temple, les bras croisés, sa carrure imposante figée au centre de la pièce immense au plafond perdu dans les hauteurs. Il haussa les épaules, ses muscles se détendirent et son pied alla frapper dans le morceau de roche qui glissa jusqu'au mur où il s'arrêta sagement. Le Brésilien hocha la tête pour lui-même, en souriant. Cette fois-ci, la Maison du Taureau était belle est bien réparée. Il s'avança jusqu'aux larges colonnes qui formaient l'entrée et jeta un œil dehors ; il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Depuis une semaine, il avait pris l'habitude de descendre jusqu'au réfectoire pour déjeuner en compagnie des deux chevaliers de Bronze qui lui inspiraient énormément de sympathie, mais aujourd'hui, la chaleur qui régnait à l'extérieur lui faisait adorer la fraîcheur qu'hébergeait les murs de son temple. Il ne put finalement pas résister à l'envie de se rendre dans l'aile habitable de sa Maison pour y faire son repas. Il rejoindrait les deux autres plus tard. Il traversa les couloirs qui étaient restés presque tous intacts, même après sa mort, avant d'arriver au petit salon sobrement décoré. Là, il se dirigea vers un nouveau couloir qui menait à sa chambre, mais aussi à la cuisine. Il y récupéra deux sandwichs préparés un peu plus tôt par Sekhi, l'une des dernières servantes du Sanctuaire et qui s'occupait des repas de tous les chevaliers. Il repartit ensuite dans le couloir en adressant une prière silencieuse à la jeune fille. Il arriva enfin dans une pièce aménagée en bibliothèque, cachée à la vue de tous par son éloignement, au fond de son temple. La pièce n'était pas particulièrement grande, et l'un de ses murs était pourvu d'une large double porte ouvrant sur un petit jardin tapissé d'une herbe verte et de quelques plantes, le tout entouré de hauts remparts de pierre blanche. Il les ouvrit pour que l'odeur des citronniers plantés un peu plus bas s'introduise dans la pièce. Puis il se tourna vers le caisson doré renfermant l'armure du Taureau qui trônait sagement contre le mur menant au jardin.

« Salut ma grande » lança-t-il doucement à l'urne. Mais celle-ci ne lui répondit pas. Le cosmos du Taureau continua de glisser lentement autour de son abri doré, faisant penser à celui, sage et tranquille d'un enfant marchant sur un chemin nappé de nostalgie. Le Brésilien laissa apparaître un sourire triste, puis reporta son attention sur la pièce. Les étagères en bois s'étendaient sur toute la surface des murs, enveloppant complètement le chevalier dans une atmosphère qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Des livres de toutes tailles, de toutes sortes, dans toutes les langues se disputaient le peu de place en silence. Le Taureau en prit un au hasard et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil au tissu séculaire. Ses longs cheveux gris noir s'étalèrent contre son dos nu et humide. Il posa l'un des sandwichs sur une petite table de chevet à sa droite, unique meuble présent avec le fauteuil et porta l'autre à sa bouche. Tout en mangeant, il ouvrit précautionneusement l'ouvrage sur ses genoux. Un livre français qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir dérobé, enfant, au village qui s'étendait en bas du Sanctuaire. _Sûrement un bouquin que j'ai emprunté à Camus_, songea Aldébaran en se mordant la lèvre. Il devrait penser à le lui rapporter dans la soirée. Ses yeux d'un noir profond, habitués à cette langue comme à beaucoup d'autres se lancèrent à l'assaut des lettres, glissant sur chaque mot, chaque phrase avec agilité. Il lu quelques pages, le temps d'avaler ses deux sandwichs, puis referma le livre. Il observa un instant la couverture, puis son regard se déplaça et parcourut les nombreux ouvrages qui reposaient contre les murs. Des ouvrages en grec, en français, en brésilien, en italien, en espagnol et quelques-uns en suédois. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à l'évènement qui s'était déroulé quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait senti deux cosmos s'approcher de son temple, deux cosmos de chevaliers d'Or. Rien d'étonnant à cela. Non, le plus étonnant avait été que les deux sources d'énergie s'étaient arrêtées devant les couloirs de l'aile habitable. Le Brésilien, intrigué du fait que quelqu'un d'autre que Mü vienne le voir, s'était dirigé vers cette porte pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Son propre cosmos était parti à la rencontre des deux autres et il avait pu sentir l'hésitation et la crainte chez l'un d'eux, tandis que le deuxième semblait sûr et pressant. Il avait ouvert la porte pour tomber sur un Shura au regard fuyant, et un Aphrodite agacé. Le premier chevalier était resté muet, et le deuxième avait alors commencé : ils cherchaient un livre. _Un livre ?_ s'était demandé le Taureau avec surprise. _Pourquoi ne pas demander ça à Camus ?_ Il leur avait soustrait cette question et le Poissons s'était empressé de répondre avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres (comme s'il avait désiré depuis le début offrir cette réponse) que Camus n'avait pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. Aldébaran les avait fait entrer, se demandant néanmoins quel ouvrage il pourrait avoir que n'avait pas déjà le Français. Etrangement, il avait également ressenti un sentiment de honte s'insinuer en lui, ne sachant pas de quelle façon ces deux-là avaient appris que son temple possédait un bibliothèque, même modeste. Il les avait menés à la petite pièce. Aussitôt, Shura, toujours muet, avait commencé les recherches tandis qu'Aphrodite observait avec surprise et intérêt le jardin.

« Tu devrais t'occuper un peu plus de tes plantes » avait-il dit sans même poser les yeux sur lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple remarque. Le Taureau avait porté son regard sur le jardin, et ne s'était rendu compte qu'à ce moment que les végétaux avaient une très légère teinte jaunâtre (il fixa son jardin et ses plantes à présent d'un vert éclatant). Aphrodite avait alors tourné son attention vers les étagères. Le Capricorne s'était retourné vers lui et avait secoué la tête, il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le découragement put facilement se lire sur le visage du Suédois qui avait poussé un soupir affligé. Il s'était alors tourné vers le Taureau et lui avait demandé s'il ne possédait pas de livre en anglais. Aldébaran avait réfléchit, décidant de ne pas se poser de question sur le pourquoi du comment. Il avait fouillé sur une étagère au coin de la pièce et avait finalement mis la main sur un livre de philosophie traduis dans la langue demandée. Il ne possédait qu'un ouvrage de ce genre, ne s'étant jamais vraiment focalisé sur l'anglais. Il l'avait tendu à Shura qui l'avait remercié et gratifié d'un sourire timide pendant qu'Aphrodite observait à son tour les différentes étagères. Le Brésilien avait pu voir un court instant un sourire étrange se dessiner sur les lèvres du Poissons face aux livres écris dans sa langue natale ; pas un de ces faux sourires cherchant à cacher une douleur et une colère profonde, comme ceux de Kanon, mais un sourire sincère, dépourvu de tout l'orgueil qu'avait toujours affiché le Suédois. Puis il s'était redressé et son regard s'était durci. Il avait tourné la tête vers le Taureau et l'avait remercié assez froidement avant de sortir. Shura l'avait laissé s'en aller et s'était tourné vers Aldébaran, se sentant sans doute obligé de lui faire pardonner la réaction de son compagnon.

« On voudrait faire apprendre l'anglais à DM, lui avait-il confié. Il a cette langue en horreur… »

Un silence s'était alors posé sur la pièce, puis ils avaient éclaté de rire.

Par la suite, le Taureau avait croisé plusieurs fois le chevalier du Capricorne. Ils avaient échangé quelques paroles là où, quelques mois auparavant ils se seraient ignorés. _Finalement… aucun de nous ne connaît vraiment les autres_, songea-t-il avec tristesse. _C'est peut-être ce qui nous a mené à notre perte_. Il soupira, résigné à tenter une nouvelle approche avec le Capricorne et le Poissons.

_Palais du Grand Pope – 12h05_

Sion fixa son attention sur le cosmos qui se dirigeait vers le dernier temple. Il reconnu bien vite l'aura de Saga et se détendit. Il posa le casque assigné à sa fonction sur le trône qui se dressait au centre du grand hall ; la chaleur était vraiment trop grande et ses vêtements amples étaient suffisamment difficiles à supporter. Il attendit patiemment que le Gémeaux atteigne l'entrée et se décide à pousser l'une des portes. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire doux et le Grec baissa la tête avant de s'avancer en refermant derrière lui la lourde porte. Il s'arrêta face à l'ancien Bélier et s'agenouilla. Sion sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de ce chevalier sans armure, comme si son image était incomplète. Même son ombre semblait moitié moins sombre que celle d'un homme normal.

« Pardonnez-moi Grand Pope… je…

- Tu peux m'appeler Sion, Saga. Je n'ai plus droit à ce titre depuis bien longtemps. Athéna est elle-même en train de me chercher un successeur. »

Saga se tut et Sion regretta de l'avoir coupé dans ses paroles. Le Gémeaux avait été détourné dans sa lancée et semblait à présent peiner énormément à trouver les mots qu'il cherchait désespérément à exprimer. L'ancien chevalier du Bélier se mua dans le silence à son tour. Attendant patiemment que son compagnon réussisse à former les mots que lui dictait son esprit.

Saga, les yeux toujours rivés au sol, remua les lèvres sans émettre le moindre son, avant de finalement poser son regard azuré dans celui, rosé, de Sion. Il commença par lui annoncer que la Maison des Gémeaux avait été entièrement réparée, et que son frère y était pour beaucoup. Il hésita ensuite, puis demanda la permission de pouvoir garder Kanon auprès de lui, au Sanctuaire. L'Atlante sourit et lui répondit que sa requête était inutile, que l'ex-Marina avait maintenant sa place parmi eux. Saga acquiesça et se tut à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Sion ne le laissa pas tourner et retourner dans son crâne ces phrases si pénibles qu'il semblait arracher douloureusement à ses entrailles lorsqu'il les prononçait.

« Tu te punis en vain Saga. La Déesse t'a pardonné. Il est inutile de te torturer à ce point. Comme tous les autres tu as sacrifié tes dernières forces pour permettre aux chevaliers de Bronze d'aller mener leur combat pour sauver Athéna. »

L'ancien Bélier avait parlé d'une voix douce mais ferme, comme s'il étalait devant les yeux du Gémeaux, comme devant ceux d'un enfant, une évidence qu'il était incapable de voir tant elle semblait incontestable. Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur le grand hall, seulement troublé par le chant mélodieux de quelques oiseaux voletant près des hautes fenêtres entrouvertes. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, immobiles comme des statues de marbre. Finalement, le genou de Saga quitta le sol. Il se redressa et adressa un regard entendu à Sion, hochant doucement la tête. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre congés, l'Atlante accepta en silence. Le Gémeaux tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les portes. Il s'arrêta face à elles. Sa respiration s'arrêta.

« Merci » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Puis il quitta me temple sans attendre, ou peut-être fuyant toute réponse.

_Temple du Cancer – 14h35_

« _Cretino_ ! »

Le murmure proféré entre les dents du Cancer résonna un instant dans le hall du temple. Death Mask se dirigea d'un pas rapide et ferme, dicté par la colère, vers ses appartements. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint sa chambre et s'être adossé à la porte violemment refermée derrière lui. Une nouvelle insulte lui échappa sur un ton haineux, son visage exprimant toujours la hargne qui l'avait assailli quelques minutes plus tôt. Il souffla bruyamment, passa ses mains sur son visage et repoussa soigneusement ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour éviter qu'ils ne lui tombent dans les yeux. Ils avaient légèrement poussé. Il devrait penser à les couper à nouveau. Sa colère s'estompa enfin et la lassitude prit place sur ses traits maintenant fatigués. Ses yeux bleu océan survolèrent la pièce plongée dans la pénombre à cause du rideau surmontant l'unique fenêtre présente. Ils stoppèrent leur course près de son lit, sur le crabe en peluche tenant entre ses pinces un cœur orné d'un « _Happy Birthday_ » argenté ; l'un des nombreux délires d'Aphrodite que le Poissons lui avait offert le jour de ses 18 ans. Un sourire amer passa sur ses lèvres et il alla se laisser tomber sur les draps parfaitement repliés. Il prenait toujours le temps de faire sa chambre avec soin à son réveil. C'était pourquoi, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, il avait retrouvé ses appartements dans un état appréciable. Et c'était aussi pourquoi aucun serviteur n'avait le droit de mettre les pieds dans son temple ; il savait très bien l'entretenir lui-même.

Il s'allongea lentement en s'étirant autant qu'il put sur son lit, puis croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Un tintement agréable frôla ses oreilles lorsque la gourmette en or qu'il portait à son poignet droit suivit son mouvement. Elle ne lui appartenait pas, il n'avait fait que la récupérer un jour sur le corps sans vie d'un de ses camarades qui avait succombé à son entraînement de chevalier. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans à l'époque. Enfant, il avait toujours adoré dérober des objets, il aimait particulièrement les objets inutiles tels les bijoux et les paires de lunettes qu'il avait enterré dans un coin du camp d'entraînement. Le nom n'était plus visible sur cette fameuse gourmette, il avait rayé les inscriptions à l'aide d'un morceau de roche pointu pour pouvoir la garder sur lui sans qu'on le traite de voleur et qu'on la lui enlève. Tandis qu'il grattait la partie dorée, il se souvenait avoir pensé que le jour où il mourrait, quelqu'un d'autre la lui prendrait, et que cette personne mourrait par la suite pour qu'une autre à son tour récupère la gourmette. Mais le jour de sa mort, il l'avait oubliée sur le bord de sa table de nuit, et lorsqu'il été revenu à la vie, elle n'avait pas bougé. C'était donc qu'il avait été destiné à mourir plus tard. Il avait maintenant pris l'habitude de ne plus la quitter.

Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, son cou pivota légèrement et ses yeux se reposèrent sur ce foutu crabe en peluche. Il sentit la colère l'envahir à nouveau et serra les dents. Cette fois-ci, Aphrodite avait été trop loin. Avant tout cela, il avait toujours apprécié leurs joutes verbales qui pouvaient passer pour agressives, ainsi que ces quelques coups de poings distribués entre eux deux et que tout le monde prenait sans comprendre pour des combats à mort. Ce satané Poissons avait toujours été le seul chevalier qu'il pouvait qualifier de compagnon, le seul à être, tout comme lui, différent au point d'être considéré comme mauvais et à bannir de son entourage. Le seul à avoir enduré ce que _lui_ avait enduré. Et voilà qu'il commençait à changer. Il changeait pour le plus grand plaisir des _autres_ qui commençaient à l'accepter. Il changeait, et pendant ce temps, _lui_ ne changeait pas. _Lui_ stagnait dans son exil. _Lui_ ne pouvait toujours pas supporter la présence des _autres_, leurs sourires mielleux et hypocrites qui dissimulaient la haine qu'ils portaient pour _lui_. Et _eux_ ne pouvaient pas le supporter. Il préférait patienter dans son temple que la nuit tombe plutôt que de se confronter à ces faux sourires chaleureux. Il aurait préféré qu'ils exposent, comme autrefois, des regards agacés, courroucés, haineux, il aurait alors pu leur faire face, sourire aux lèvres. La nuit, seul, il pouvait reprendre ses entraînements, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Finalement, rien n'avait changé. Ou juste le fait que le Sanctuaire ait changé de main. Athéna, le Grand Pope, Saga, quelle différence ? La Justice ne pouvait pas être répandue sans un certain pouvoir ; du moment que la personne qui était à la tête du Sanctuaire était plus puissante que lui, elle ne pouvait que détenir la Justice. Cela Aphrodite l'avait su, mais il semblait à présent l'oublier. Et le Cancer en avait plus qu'assez de l'entendre le sermonner, plus qu'assez de le voir répandre de plus en plus souvent les sourires qu'il ne lui réservait avant qu'à _lui seul_. Il en avait plus qu'assez de le voir s'éloigner de jours en jours, le forçant à se replier un peu plus sur lui-même pour se protéger plus facilement des _autres_. C'était beaucoup plus difficile de lutter seul. _I Dei !_ Comme il détestait la solitude ! Mais il n'avait plus le choix à présent, le Poissons le lui avait bien fait comprendre cet après-midi ; il l'avait entraîné avec lui en lui rabâchant toujours la même chose : « Si tu continues à ne sortir que la nuit, tu vas finir par perdre ton magnifique bronzage, ce serait tellement triste ! ». Death Mask l'avait suivi, comme toujours en maugréant quelques paroles cinglantes. Mais malgré les apparences de son petit jeu de renfrogné, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, comme lorsque le Suédois et le Capricorne s'étaient introduits chez lui deux jours plus tôt avec cet horrible bouquin. Mais il présentait que cette fois, il aurait droit à autre chose qu'à un simple cours d'anglais, quelque chose de bien pire. Ils avaient finalement rejoints Shura sur les marches de l'un des grands colisées servant d'arène d'entraînement. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, l'Espagnol n'était pas seul à les attendre. A ses côtés se trouvaient Aldébaran, Dokho, Kanon, Mü, ainsi que trois chevaliers de Bronze, celui du Loup, de l'Ours, et de l'Hydre. Tous, ou presque, riaient en discutant, assis ou allongés sur les gradins de pierre. Le Cancer se souvenait avoir sentit tous ses muscles se raidir, et ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. La main droite d'Aphrodite était toujours fermement agrippée à son poignet. Le Poissons avait salué les autres et avait forcé Death Mask à s'approcher. Les chevaliers les avait observé avec surprise, puis Dokho s'était empressé de se lever pour venir saluer l'Italien qu'ils voyaient tous si peu souvent. Il lui avait tendu la main et l'avait gratifié d'un large sourire.

« On te voit plus ces temps-ci, on se demandait où tu étais passé » lui avait-il dit. Le Cancer n'avait pas pu contenir le dégoût et la colère maladive que lui inspirait toute personne tentant (non, _faisant semblant_) d'être agréable avec lui. Il avait fixé le chevalier de la Balance d'un regard froid où le bleu océan se muait en une mer de cristal. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? » avait-il craché sur un ton glacial. Dokho n'avait rien répondu, ses yeux s'étaient juste agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise, sa main toujours tendue en avant, nageant dans le vide. Aphrodite était revenu à la charge en insultant cet _imbécile de crabe_ dans sa langue. Celui-ci lui avait répondu d'une grimace de colère et avait tourné les talons avant de disparaître derrière les murs du colisée. Il n'avait pas pu entendre le Poissons pester contre lui avant de partir à son tour, laissant derrière lui un public à demi attristé, à demi cherchant désespérément à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Death Mask rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il avait failli s'endormir. Il passa une main sur son visage et se frotta les yeux. Puis il se redressa, lentement, en s'asseyant sur son lit. Pendant un court instant, son regard se perdit sur l'urne déposée dans un coin de la pièce, immobile et froide comme le marbre. Le Cancer se leva et s'en approcha. D'un geste se voulant doux, bien qu'hésitant, il toucha la surface dure de la caisse dorée renfermant son ancienne armure. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il ne l'avait plus revue. Elle n'était plus sortie de son urne. A son contact, le jeune homme ne sentait que froideur et dédain, comme si l'armure du Cancer tentait de l'ignorer, et ce même si elle semblait le désigner encore comme son _maître_. Il ne l'avait plus portée depuis le jour de sa mort, ce jour où elle l'avait abandonné, elle avait quitté son corps d'elle-même pour le laisser vulnérable à tous les coups de son adversaire. Aujourd'hui, songeait-il, peut-être se sentait-elle trahie autant que lui se sentait trahi de n'avoir plus même le droit de la voir. L'Italien grimaça de colère. Parfait ! Si son armure avait décidé de l'ignorer, il en ferait de même. Il se retourna et partit vers sa salle de bain. Il s'observa dans un miroir et vit que son teint avait pâli, et que son visage semblait plus maigre, faiblement creusé de sillons fatigués. Il soupira fortement pour montrer son désarroi au vide lui servant de compagnon. Il n'aimait pas cette image, il semblait éreinté et faible. Quelques mèches du même bleu abyssal que ses yeux retombèrent sur son front. Le Cancer agrippa d'un geste rageur la paire de ciseaux posée sur l'évier et commença, comme tous les mois, à trancher chaque parcelle gênante de cet océan de cheveux.

_Temple du Lion – 14h05_

« Aiolia attention ! »

Les cris de Ban et Jabu n'avaient pas laissé le temps au Lion de réagir suffisamment vite pour pouvoir esquiver l'énorme bloc de pierre qui tombait sur lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns avait levé la tête avec horreur, puis la roche avait explosé juste au-dessus de lui, dans un bruit atroce. Une dizaine de morceaux rocailleux vinrent éclater tout autour du Grec. Aioros courut vers lui, les deux chevaliers de Bronze sur les talons. Le Sagittaire s'accroupit près de son frère tombé à genoux. Une fine rigole pourpre coulait sur son front, mais Aiolia ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Son regard était perdu sur l'étendu de marbre qui se dressait sous ses mains posées au sol.

« Aiolia, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Aioros avec inquiétude.

Le chevalier sembla reprendre ses esprits alors que Ban et Jabu s'arrêtaient derrière le Sagittaire. Aiolia leva la tête vers son grand frère. Ses yeux étaient baignés de tristesse. L'aîné allait l'interroger sur les raisons de son chagrin lorsqu'il vit son regard dévier vers l'urne d'Or se tenant à l'autre bout de la pièce, contre le mur, sage et immobile. Aioros baissa les yeux, comprenant parfaitement.

« Elle n'a pas bougé » murmura le plus jeune des deux frères.

Les chevaliers de la Licorne et du Lionet baissèrent les yeux à leur tour, n'osant s'imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir le Lion d'être ainsi ignoré par son armure, même lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle. Aiolia n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus aucun d'eux n'arrivaient plus à porter leur armure (et cela il le savait bien que chacun le cachât honteusement, le cosmos de tous les chevaliers d'Or les trahissaient). La sienne pourtant, émettait toujours à son approche une énergie chaleureuse et protectrice, mais l'armure du Lion refusait d'en sortir. C'était à peu près pareil pour son frère, le Sagittaire le reconnaissait toujours comme son seul porteur.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps » murmura doucement la voix d'Aioros tandis qu'il caressait les cheveux de son frère. « Peut-être que notre rupture avec ce monde, le temps d'une mort, a affaibli les liens qui nous unissaient à nos armures, et ce malgré notre résurrection. Mais le fait qu'elle nous reconnaisse encore prouve que tout n'est pas perdu. Bientôt nous les reverrons, ne t'en fait pas. Laisse-leur juste le temps de se réhabituer à nous, de nous redécouvrir comme le jour où elles furent placées devant nous pour la première fois. »

Aioros sentit son jeune frère se détendre. Néanmoins, le Sagittaire se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure ; lui aussi espérait plus que tout que ses paroles soient vraies. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir un tel sentiment de vide, comme si une partie de lui l'avait abandonné depuis que son armure refusait de se montrer. Heureusement qu'il avait pu créer grâce à son propre cosmos une flèche et un arc capable de pulvériser le bloc de pierre avant qu'il n'atteigne Aiolia. Aioros faillit sursauter quand son frère se releva sans crier gard. Son visage affichait un sourire déterminé. Le Sagittaire savait que le Lion avait du se forcer à faire apparaître cette expression, mais il se redressa lui aussi, prêt à jouer le jeu. Les deux autres chevaliers furent soulagés de voir que leurs aînés semblaient se reprendre.

« Bon, c'est pas le tout mais on a pris du retard sur les autres » lança Aiolia. « On a un temple à finir ! »

_Temple de la Vierge – 15h00_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le visage d'ordinaire impassible de Shaka afficha une grimace de peine et de colère mêlées. Cela faisait des heures que son cosmos se répercutait contre la surface glaciale de l'urne de son armure, mais il n'était pas parvenu à franchir cette barrière. La Vierge restait imperturbablement muette à ses appels. L'Hindou se décida enfin à ouvrir ses yeux bleu ciel pour les poser sur la caisse dorée. Cette ignorance lui devenait insupportable. Son temple avait été le premier réparé (tous les chevaliers s'y étaient attelés en priorité étant donné l'état lamentable dans lequel il s'était trouvé à la suite des combats menés en ses murs) et il en avait profité pour consacrer la plupart de son temps à méditer pour tenter de communiquer avec son armure. Mais elle ne lui avait donné aucune réponse. Shaka s'était même rendu auprès d'Athéna pour lui exposer directement son problème et la déesse lui avait répondu, la tête basse, que tous les chevaliers d'Or se trouvaient dans cette situation délicate, et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils. Il se moquait bien de ce qui pouvait arriver aux autres avec leurs armures, ce qui comptait c'était _lui_ et _son_ armure. Depuis qu'elle ne lui était plus apparue, il n'avait plus réussi à élever son âme comme autrefois. Il avait le sentiment atroce d'être un dieu tombé dans le corps d'un ver. Ses sensations physiques s'étaient certes un peu développées, mais son esprit se voyait fermer les portes du monde spirituel. Il était prisonnier de ce corps physique et mortel, et il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Shaka se releva et s'approcha de l'urne. Lentement, il passa sa main sur sa surface brillante. Le cosmos de la Vierge lui répondit, comme pour le réconforter. Il aurait presque cru entendre sa voix lui murmurer « N'ai pas peur, je reste près de toi, patiente encore un peu, je veille toujours sur toi. » C'était tout ce qu'il pourrait obtenir, rien de plus.

_Troisième arène – 12h10_

Sion était débordé, Dokho le savait parfaitement. C'est pourquoi le chevalier de la Balance ne s'était pas rendu aujourd'hui auprès de son plus vieil ami. Il s'était contenté, après un bref déjeuner dans le grand réfectoire encore vide de se diriger vers les arènes d'où s'échappaient depuis une heure les cris accompagnants un duel amical. L'Asiatique alla s'installer sur les gradins en secouant son tee-shirt blanc qui lui collait à la peau, et décida d'observer le Loup et l'Ours mener un combat qu'il trouva fort comique. Nachi usait de sa vitesse et de son agilité pour tenter de décontenancer son adversaire, mais celui-ci, le connaissant depuis maintenant bien longtemps, se riait de ses feintes et esquives et envoyait des coups d'une puissance inouïe que le Loup évitait en reculant exagérément, criant à son compagnon qu'il n'était qu'une brute, qu'il ne retenait pas ses coups alors qu'il le lui avait promis, qu'il avait faillit le tuer et enfin qu'il ne s'entraînerait plus jamais avec lui. Geki, tout en assurant que s'il avait voulu le tuer il l'aurait déjà réduit en charpie, s'élança pour envoyer un nouveau coup de poing qui creusa un cratère sur le sol dur de l'arène. Nachi l'avait évité avec un bond de côté mais déjà l'Ours se redressait pour lui envoyer un uppercut. Ne sachant à l'évidence plus vraiment quoi faire, le Loup chuta vers le sol pour esquiver. Ses mains rencontrèrent la terre sèche et les muscles de ses bras se détendirent violemment alors qu'il s'en servait comme tremplin pour envoyer son pied fouetter le visage de son adversaire. Geki stoppa facilement l'attaque en attrapant au vol la jambe de son ami qui poussa un cri outré.

« Lâche-moi Geki ! T'entends ? _Baka kuma_ ! Lâche ma jambe espèce de stupide grizzli croisé avec un bulldozer ! »

Dokho ne put se retenir et éclata de rire devant ce spectacle on ne peut plus hilarant. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir quelques chips sous la main pour profiter pleinement de cette distraction. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il sentit la présence d'un autre chevalier à quelques mètres de lui. Il tourna brusquement la tête pour poser son regard sur Shura, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, lui aussi occupé à suivre le combat. L'Asiatique afficha un sourire gêné, confus de n'avoir pas repéré plus tôt le Capricorne. Il se leva pour s'approcher de l'Espagnol et se rassit à sa droite.

« On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier cette _pièce_ » lança-t-il à l'intention de l'autre chevalier d'Or. Celui-ci lui répondit, sans tourner la tête :

« Cela fait plaisir de voir que, contrairement à nous, certains chevaliers ne sont pas devenu des machines asservies aux ordres de n'importe qui… »

Dokho baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il reporta son attention sur les deux adolescents dont le plus ténu avait finalement pris le dessus, accroché au bras de son compagnon de ses dents blanches tandis que celui-ci lui criait d'arrêter ça, qu'il avait gagné. Shura se leva soudain, sortant Dokho de sa contemplation. Le Capricorne s'engagea dans l'escalier qui descendait jusqu'au centre de l'arène et l'Asiatique le suivit du regard. Il vit le Loup lâcher prise pour faire de grands gestes au nouveau venu pendant que l'Ours essuyait son bras sur ses vêtements avec un air des plus dégoûtés. Le chevalier de la Balance laissa un nouveau sourire s'inscrire sur son visage en s'apercevant enfin du fait que les deux adolescents ne portaient pas leurs armures, sans doute par respect pour leurs aînés dont la situation délicate était connue de tout le Sanctuaire (qui se résumait heureusement à Jabu, Ban, Ichi, Nachi, Geki, et les deux chevaliers d'Argent restés pour assister la déesse). L'Espagnol entama la conversation avec les deux combattants qui semblaient apprécier qu'un chevalier d'Or prenne le temps de taper la parlote. Dokho soupira, toujours souriant, et se leva à son tour pour les rejoindre. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il atteignit les dernières marches. L'Asiatique comprit, sur le visage du Capricorne, que celui-ci n'attendait que sa venue. Néanmoins, il vit soudain les sourires du Loup et de l'Ours se muer en une expression de méfiance. Devant l'air surpris que prit Dokho, Nachi ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

« C'est vous le maître de Shiryu ? Si vous saviez le nombre d'heures qu'il peut passer à vanter vos mérites… »

Dokho et Shura se regardèrent en silence, puis éclatèrent de rire.

_Temple du Scorpion – 14h15_

« Devine qui c'est !

- Milo, enlève tes mains s'il te plait. »

Le Scorpion ôta ses mains de devant les yeux de son compagnon en soupirant qu'il n'était pas drôle. Camus haussa les épaules et continua d'observer la colonne décalée qu'il tentait depuis cinq bonnes minutes de remettre en place. Le Grec partit s'asseoir sur un bloc poussiéreux, boudant, et répétant pour la énième fois qu'il s'ennuyait ferme, que c'était lassant de réparer son temple en compagnie d'une statue de glace introvertie et incapable-de-faire-même-semblant-de-vouloir-détendre-l'athmoshère. Le Français dont la patience légendaire n'allait pas tarder à atteindre ses limites, se retourna pour répliquer quelque chose au Scorpion, quand un cosmos entra dans le temple, attirant toute leur attention. Un homme apparut, de haute stature, aux cheveux courts et argentés, repoussés vers l'arrière et lui donnant un air hautain déjà perceptible dans ses yeux cobalt. Il s'approcha des deux chevaliers d'Or, d'un pas rude, en toussotant douloureusement, un poing devant la bouche. Des cernes grisâtres s'étendaient sous son regard azuré, dévoilant une maladie qui semblait le ronger depuis bien longtemps… depuis trop longtemps pour qu'on puisse songer qu'elle finirait par le quitter. L'homme s'arrêta face à eux et les salua.

« Athéna vous demande Chevalier du Verseau » dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Le Français hocha la tête en silence. Milo sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea rapidement vers eux.

« Et pourrait-on savoir pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé (et surtout vexé d'être de cette façon ignoré).

- Non. Le Verseau est le seul à être invité, répondit l'homme en fixant sur le Grec un regard froid et inexpressif.

- Très bien ! répartit le Scorpion en se tournant vers Camus. Parfait ! Que monsieur aille voir ce qu'on lui veut en emportant cette espèce de hyène avec lui (il pointa l'homme aux cheveux d'argent du doigt) et me laisse terminer mon temple dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! »

Camus soupira. Décidément, son compagnon ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de cette jalousie étouffante. Il se tourna vers le messager, Hydri, chevalier d'Argent de l'Hydre mâle qui, comme tous les autres ne portait pas son armure, et lui fit signe qu'il était prêt à le suivre. Il jeta un dernier regard à Milo qui lui tournait le dos, les bras croisés et lui dit qu'il repasserait plus tard. Sur ce, les deux hommes disparurent, laissant le Scorpion seul dans son temple. Celui-ci se retourna en affichant cette fois une expression de profonde déception. Une fois de plus Camus l'avait laissé en plan pour continuer les réparations, sachant parfaitement que le Grec ne pouvait pas rester seul, surtout quand il s'agissait de réaliser une tâche aussi ennuyeuse que celle de réparer un temple. Ses yeux survolèrent le grand hall silencieux qui lui parut bien triste et sans intérêt maintenant qu'il y était seul. Il secoua la tête, bien décidé à présent. Sans plus attendre, il quitta la Maison du Scorpion pour descendre jusqu'à celle du Lion, espérant qu'Aiolia s'y trouverait.

_Temple du Capricorne – 19h15_

Shura s'avança parmi les colonnes grisées entre lesquelles s'étendaient maintenant les ombres du grand bâtiment à l'approche du crépuscule. Il marcha d'un pas lent jusqu'à son salon et sortit la dernière bière du frigo avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil. Il observa la canette pendant un long moment, en silence.

« C'est pas la peine de t'en faire tu sais… »

La voix hésitante du Taureau fit sourire le Capricorne. Il tendit la bière au colosse resté dans l'encadrement de la porte pour la lui proposer, mais celui-ci secoua la tête. L'Espagnol haussa les épaules et but quelques gorgées, puis son regard rencontra à nouveau le sol. Aldébaran se passa nerveusement une main derrière la nuque. Il savait que Shura était inquiet de la réaction qu'avaient eu le Cancer et le Poissons un peu plus tôt, et que le fait de ne pas les avoir vu depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint leurs temples le travaillait. Le Capricorne mourrait d'envie d'aller voir l'un de ses compagnons mais il craignait par-dessus tout de ne pas être la bienvenue. Avait-il donc si peur de la défaite ? se demandait le Brésilien. Ils restèrent immobiles durant de longues minutes, n'émettant pas le moindre son, chacun plongé dans ses réflexions amères. Finalement, Shura rompit le silence d'un soupir profond. Il leva ses yeux noirs vers le Taureau qu'il dévisagea un instant.

« Je ne m'en fais pas. Ce sont deux têtes de mules. (il sourit) On ne s'était jamais parlé avant cette histoire de bouquin. Est-ce que ça te dirait de bavarder cinq minutes ? »

Aldébaran parut ravi de cette proposition. Il laissa à son tour apparaître un sourire en venant s'asseoir face au Capricorne alors que celui-ci lui indiquait le fauteuil. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, en s'attardant sur le problème des tenues (sincèrement sérieux pour certains) que chacun avait sorti d'on ne sait où pour remplacer leur armure. Shura grimaça en écartant légèrement les bras pour montrer à son interlocuteur le tee-shirt grisâtre, le jogging beige et les chaussures effrayantes (des Van's d'après Geki qui les lui avait fourni) qu'il se voyait dans l'obligation de porter pour se montrer décent. « C'était ça », dit-il en pointant le pantalon du doigt « ou un short noir que j'ai retrouvé dans un meuble et que je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais porté. Je crois qu'il n'est même pas à moi… peut-être à DM. » Le Taureau hocha la tête en affichant une mimique profondément compréhensive de la douleur que devait éprouver l'Espagnol. Celui-ci se mit à rire devant cette peine complètement feinte et enchaîna qu'il ne se pensait pas tant à plaindre quand il examinait les vêtements que se voyait obligé de porter Saga sous les ordres de son frère. Mü avait, quant à lui, ressorti les toges qu'il portait autrefois, et tous les autres, ne retrouvant décidément que des vêtements élimés ou qui n'étaient plus à leur taille, avaient du s'en remettre aux chevaliers de Bronze pour aller faire leur shopping. C'est ainsi qu'Aldébaran s'était retrouvé pourvu de quelques tee-shirts noirs, d'un pantalon kaki et de lourdes bottes sombres en attendant mieux, tandis que les frères du Lion et du Sagittaire se partageaient jeans et joggings marron pour des débardeurs ou sweets aux teintes charbonneuses. Aphrodite avait dévoilé une garde robe tout à fait acceptable, et Death Mask (qui n'apparaissait de toute façon presque plus en public) sortait affublé d'un blouson noir sur un tee-shirt du même ton, d'un short presque identique à celui qu'avait trouvé Shura, et de sandales aux mêmes couleurs opaques.

Le deux chevaliers se turent à nouveau en passant en revu dans leur esprit la tenue de chacun de leurs confrères, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'en revenaient pas que d'aborder un sujet si futile leur soit si apaisant. Qu'il était bon de s'attarder sur des choses qui n'entravaient en rien la sauvegarde du monde qu'ils côtoyaient ! Il discutèrent longuement, sur différents sujets, apprenant lentement et innocemment à se connaître. Cette nuit-là, le Taureau ne quitta pas le temple du Capricorne.

_Palais du Grand Pope – 14h35_

« Vous avez demandé à me voir ? »

Sion leva les yeux sur le Verseau qui venait d'entrer en compagnie de Hydri. Le Pope fit un signe de la main à ce dernier pour lui permettre de se retirer. Le chevalier de l'Hydre mâle salua et tourna les talons sans un regard pour Camus qui le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait franchi les portes épaisses. Il se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eut quelques minutes plus tôt avec cet homme ; Hydri s'était avéré être réellement l'homme froid et distant que tous décrivaient, tout comme lui. Et Camus n'aimait pas côtoyer des personnes si semblables à lui-même de par leur caractère, il préférait de loin passer son temps en compagnie d'hommes impétueux comme Milo. La froideur des autres ne lui rappelait que trop bien sa propre incapacité à dévoiler ses sentiments. Le Scorpion, un jour où le Français avait été trop loin dans son mutisme, l'avait alors traité d' « ataraxique ». Le Verseau connaissait bien ce mot dont on l'avait plus d'une fois qualifié. Peut-être était-ce vrai, peut-être était-il tout simplement victime d'une maladie destinée à noyer chacun de ses sentiments. Pourtant, il se souvenait que cette remarque de la part du Grec l'avait profondément blessé, même s'il n'en avait rien montré. Non, il n'était pas incapable d'éprouver de sentiments, il était tout simplement incapable de les laisser apparaître sur son visage, dans ses gestes. Son corps était comme une barrière empêchant toute joie, toute tristesse de se libérer ; c'était ainsi du moins qu'il voyait les choses. Et les autres avaient tort en disant que sa froideur était sa force, elle était au contraire sa faiblesse. « Est-ce réellement important ? » avait-il demandé au chevalier de l'Hydre mâle lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le temple du Scorpion. « Tu le verras une fois arrivé Chevalier du Verseau. Pourquoi ? Tu aurais préféré rester avec cet abruti ? » Hydri cherchait à le provoquer, c'était certain, et Camus avait été un instant tenté de lui faire remarquer qu'il venait de manquer de respect envers un chevalier d'un rang supérieur au sien, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules et le chevalier d'Argent n'avait pas insisté. Sans doute avait-il simplement voulu vérifier que le Verseau était bien aussi froid que les glaciers qu'il côtoyait. Camus lui avait démontré que les autres disaient vrai, et Dieux ! comme il s'en était voulu.

Les portes se refermèrent, le Verseau se retourna pour faire face à Sion. L'ancien Bélier lui sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il portait la longue toge sombre de ses attributs mais avait ôté son casque. Il était même question de faire disparaître le masque noir qui devait depuis toujours couvrir le visage du Pope, histoire que d'autres incidents telle la trahison de Saga ne se reproduisent pas. Camus s'agenouilla, mais Sion lui demanda aussitôt de se relever, ce que fit le chevalier. Après un bref silence, l'Atlante lui exposa les faits. Il était question de sa succession. Lui et Athéna avaient longtemps hésité pour porter finalement leur choix sur lui.

« Notre déesse a tout d'abord pensé à l'un des chevaliers de Bronze, l'élève de Dokho, chevalier du Dragon, mais même si Shiryu est sage et intelligent, il n'en reste pas moins un enfant. Athéna et moi espérons que tu acceptes de prendre ma place pour les temps futur, assisté par l'élève de Dokho. »

Camus médita longuement cette proposition. Lui ? Devenir Pope ? Pourquoi ? Etait-ce à cause de cette fameuse froideur, de son esprit qu'on disait logique et de ses raisonnements rapides et rationnels ? Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, l'image de Hyoga se présenta à son esprit. Etait-il vraiment digne de jouer ce rôle ? Il s'excusa auprès de Sion en lui disant qu'il devait réfléchir. L'ancien Bélier acquiesça.

« Prends ton temps Camus, cette décision n'appartient qu'à toi. »

Le Verseau salua et quitta le temple. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers celui du Scorpion, espérant que Milo avait fini de lui faire la tête. Aussi incroyable que cela pourrait paraître au Grec, Camus avait besoin de parler.

_Temple des Poissons – 20h00_

Aphrodite s'était enfin calmé. La colère qu'avait fait naître en lui le comportement de l'Italien s'était finalement estompée après qu'il ait passé son après-midi à s'occuper soigneusement de ses rosiers, puis de son corps en passant plus de deux heures enfermé dans sa salle de bain. A présent, il s'était installé sur son lit, nu, et feuilletait des magasines d'herboristerie en sirotant une tisane destinée à calmer les maux de tête atroces qui l'avaient assailli dès que sa rage avait disparu. Il souffla sur le liquide que contenait la tasse brûlante aux senteurs délicates. Ses yeux turquoise glissaient sur les lettres noires sans vraiment les voir. Malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, ses pensées le travaillaient. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Il avait pourtant cherché à aider Death Mask, car après tout, c'était bien pour lui qu'il avait fait tout ça. Il avait cherché à se rapprocher des autres pour voir si le terrain était sans danger, et il avait fini par trouver une terre à peu près stable dans cet océan d'ignorance. Et pourtant, ses efforts avaient été vains puisque le Cancer avait porté un regard méprisant sur tout ce qu'il avait entrepris. Pourquoi ? Lui qui lui avait toujours paru fuir la solitude, voilà qu'il s'enfonçait dans celle-ci au point de le repousser lui-même, son _meilleur ami_ ! Car il était bien son ami n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé sur ce point aussi. Après tout, l'Italien avait toujours été quelqu'un d'insondable, même pour lui, même lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur des missions barbares que n'importe qui aurait refusé (mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, la Justice leur dictait les règles). Alors pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne serait-il pas simplement une sorte de « passe-temps » pour le Cancer ? Juste un objet sur lequel il aurait porté son intérêt un moment, comme tout ces détritus qu'il ramassait sur les cadavres ? Oh oui, il était au courant ! Il avait bien vu les quelques bijoux s'accumuler lentement dans un coin de la chambre de son compagnon lorsque celui-ci ne l'avait un jour pas suffisamment surveillé pour l'empêcher de fouiner. Il l'avait bien vu par la suite se rendre quelques fois au sommet des falaises qui bordaient le Sanctuaire pour balancer nonchalamment ses trouvailles en pensant à lui seul savait quoi. Seule la gourmette dorée qu'il portait au poignet droit semblait digne de l'intérêt de l'Italien. C'était en tout cas le seul objet que le Poissons ne l'avait jamais vu jeter. Il le portait toujours.

Le Suédois serra les dents ; quitte à n'être qu'un objet aux yeux de son compagnon, il espérait sincèrement l'être au même titre que ce bracelet. Son regard azuré glissa lentement jusqu'au gros poisson en peluche portant un tee-shirt marqué d'un « _I am stupid_ », posé à côté de son oreiller. Death Mask le lui avait offert pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, en réponse au « crabe _happy birthday_ ». Doucement, sa tension diminua, et il finit par s'en vouloir de s'inquiéter de la sorte. Ce cadeau de la part du Cancer l'avait tellement étonné. Comment pouvait-il douter de l'amitié de celui-ci ? Vraiment il s'en voulait !

Il se leva dans un soupir, lançant le magasine qui alla s'écraser sur une pile d'ouvrages de la même nature. Il finit sa tasse et la posa sur sa table de nuit, puis se dirigea vers la petite pièce reculée dont on ne pouvait avoir accès qu'à partir de sa chambre. Elle était sombre et sans fenêtre et Aphrodite ne l'avait jamais utilisé que pour y déposer des vêtements ou objets devenus inutiles (ce qui était très rare étant donné le peu de biens que pouvait posséder un chevalier d'Or). Il trouvait cet endroit lugubre, mais c'était pourtant ici qu'il avait décidé de laisser l'urne des Poissons. Il s'assit contre sa surface froide, dos à elle, face à la porte qui menait à sa chambre. Une voix douce et mélodieuse s'insinua lentement dans son esprit, le berçant, le réconfortant. Il aimait l'écouter. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il finit par s'endormir, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le dos toujours collé au mur froid qui le séparait injustement de son armure.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Voila, les choses vont commencer à partir un peu en cacahuétes XD merci à Tenbra, Sephi et phoenix pour leurs encouragements, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture !_

_(je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ?)_

Chapitre 2 : Visages perdus

_Temple du Bélier – 1h40_

Cette nuit avait pourtant débuté comme les autres. Depuis deux semaines maintenant qu'ils étaient ressuscités, aucun danger potentiel ne s'était présenté à eux. Comment auraient-ils pu songer… que ce danger viendrait d'_Elles_ ?

La souffrance atroce qui se répandit soudain dans les jambes de Mü comme un feu hurlant le tira de son sommeil en lui arrachant un gémissement. L'Atlante, la vision encore trouble, les gestes encore tremblant de fatigue et de douleur se redressa sur ses mains. _Ça brûle ! C'est en train de me brûler !_ pensa-t-il aussitôt. Pourtant ses yeux s'habituant lentement à l'obscurité ne distinguèrent aucune flamme, rien qui puisse provoquer pareil mal. Une décharge sembla remonter dans ses membres inférieurs, lui arrachant un nouveau cri et un spasme qui le fit se plier en avant. Il enfoui son visage dans son oreiller, espérant piteusement que cela pourrait calmer ses souffrances, mais rien n'y fit. Ses bras ne parvenaient pas à bouger pour soulever le drap afin qu'il puisse voir ce qui arrivait à ses jambes. Sa première idée fut celle d'une morsure de rat, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu un seul de ces rongeurs au Sanctuaire. Puis il songea aux scorpions qu'élevait Milo pendant un temps. Peut-être l'un d'entre eux s'était-il introduit dans son temple. Non, c'était autre chose. Trop douloureux. Le Tibétain se cambra à nouveau lorsqu'une nouvelle décharge prit naissance dans son crâne. Ses tempes semblèrent se déchirer sous l'effet d'une pression terrible. Son crâne allait exploser. _Je vais… mourir ?_ se demanda-t-il avec effroi. Mais très vite il n'y pensa plus, la souffrance le rappela à la réalité, très pénible réalité. Parmi ses propres cris de douleur et le son de tambours assourdissant qui frappait l'intérieur de son crâne, il put soudain entendre d'autres hurlements. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint à reconnaître la voix de Dokho, déformée par la souffrance, puis une autre, venant de plus loin, mais nettement perceptible tout de même : celle de Shura. Le Bélier ne pu réprimer le goût amer et désagréable qui remonta rapidement dans sa gorge et vomi tout ce qu'il put sur le bord de son lit. Tout devenait flou. Il entendit de nouvelles voix se mêler aux autres, la plus proche étant celle qu'il connaissait si bien, de son voisin du temple du Taureau. Saga aussi, puis Aphrodite.

Son esprit dérivait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Bientôt la douleur l'enveloppa comme pour l'engloutir et Mü ne sentit plus ses jambes, juste une brûlure invisible. Il ne sentit plus son visage, ni ses mains assemblées sur son front pour contenir le mal, seulement un froid glacial et déchirant. Enfin, ses cris se turent. Il perdit connaissance.

_Aéroport d'Athènes – 12h15_

Hyoga était mal à l'aise dans le grand aéroport. Les gens allaient et venaient autour de lui dans un mouvement continu et leurs voix formaient un bourdonnement incessant. Décidément cette ambiance ne lui plaisait pas. Pourtant la tension qui l'habitait n'était pas seulement due au malaise qu'il éprouvait en présence d'un foule si grande, mais elle provenait surtout de ce message urgent qu'il avait reçu du Sanctuaire lui demandant de revenir au plus vite. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et il espérait que les autres arrivent au plus vite. Il fut soulagé de voir Shiryu se détacher d'un groupe de jeunes filles pour venir vers lui d'un pas rapide, presque en courant. Les adolescentes parurent plus que déçues de voir leur proie s'enfuir ainsi, mais leurs sourires réapparurent lorsqu'elles virent le jeune homme blond vers qui il se dirigeait. Le Cygne serra les dents, voyant les ennuis arriver en même temps que les folles furieuses qui se lancèrent à la suite du Dragon pour les rejoindre tous les deux. Le Russe ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et agrippa Shiryu par la taille lorsqu'il se trouva assez près de lui, avant de lancer un regard froid aux groupies. Celles-ci furent à nouveau prises d'une grande déception et finirent par se disperser. Hyoga soupira de soulagement en lâchant le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui lui souffla un remerciement, non sans lancer des regards gênés à toutes les personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées pour observer le _couple_. Un rire fort retentit derrière eux, un rire qu'ils connaissaient bien. Les deux chevaliers se retournèrent pour faire face à Shun et Ikky. Le premier courut vers eux avec un grand sourire, trop heureux de les retrouver. Le deuxième ne cachait pas son hilarité. Tandis qu'Andromède serrait chaleureusement la main de ses amis, le Phénix posa une main compréhensive sur l'épaule du Cygne.

« Très bon réflexe, bien joué ! C'est officiel ? »

Shiryu rougit légèrement et Hyoga repoussa la main de Ikky en grognant. A cet instant, Shun leur fit tourner la tête en indiquant le dernier chevalier qui venait d'arriver. Seiya semblait complètement perdu dans cette foule et lançait des regards désespérés de tous les côtés. De plus, son urne qu'il portait sur les épaules attirait toute l'attention des voyageurs. Andromède fit de grand signe à son ami pour qu'il puisse enfin les repérer et Pégase s'élança dans leur direction.

« Ouf ! J'ai bien cru qu'on ne se reverrait jamais » souffla-t-il en arrivant près d'eux. Les quatre autres chevaliers s'emparèrent de leurs armures et sortirent rapidement de l'aéroport pour rejoindre une voiture qui les attendait. L'un des hommes en noir de la Fondation était au volant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe au Sanctuaire ? » s'empressa de demander Hyoga, inquiet pour son maître. L'homme haussa les épaules. Il leur répondit qu'il n'en savait rien du tout, qu'apparemment il s'était produit un événement classé _secret défense_. Cette nouvelle ne fit que raviver les craintes et les cinq chevaliers de Bronze décidèrent de parler des camps qu'ils avaient visité pour passer le temps et cacher leur tension.

« Si vous aviez vu ce bazar ! » s'extasiait Seiya en riant. « Les apprentis étaient complètement perdus ! Ils avaient démoli la moitié des bâtiments grâce à leurs entraînements non suivis ! Heureusement que Marine est restée avec eux sinon je sais pas dans quel état on aurait retrouvé le camp dans quelques semaines. »

La voiture s'arrêta enfin à quelques kilomètres du dernier petit village avant le Sanctuaire.

« Je vais pas plus loin » lâcha l'homme en noir en leur faisant signe de sortir. Les cinq adolescents s'exécutèrent et suivirent des yeux le véhicule qui repartait dans la direction opposée.

« Toujours aussi aimable » maugréa Seiya. Les autres ne lui répondirent pas. Ils partirent rapidement pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire au plus vite. Il leur avait fallu deux jours pour pouvoir rentrer à Athènes et ils espéraient que rien ne se soit produit de dramatique depuis. Ils coururent sur les sentiers de terre entourés de rochers imposants pour enfin arriver en vue des arènes. Bientôt la Maison du Bélier se dressa devant eux. Chacun d'eux déposa son urne à ses pieds et fit appel à son armure. Une fois son armure endossée, Seiya s'avança et tourna la tête vers ses compagnons. Ils acquiescèrent. Le chevalier de Pégase laissa alors son cosmos se déployer lentement sur la surface du temple, attendant une réponse favorable à leur approche. Celle-ci se fit attendre, mais Seiya sentit avec soulagement l'énergie de Mü se présenter à lui. Ils pouvaient entrer. Néanmoins, quelque chose lui parut étrange dans le cosmos du chevalier d'Or, quelque chose avait changé. C'était comme si… une aura noire était mêlée à celle, immaculée du Tibétain, pour former un cosmos chaotique, qu'on ne savait ni bon ni mauvais, ni calme ni énervé. Tous se lancèrent des regards entendus, ils avaient eu la même impression. Ils étaient prêts à se montrer prudent. Il s'avancèrent enfin sur les marches de pierre et atteignirent sans encombres, et en silence l'entrée du premier temple. Ils hésitèrent un instant, puis se décidèrent à entrer en sentant la présence du Bélier non loin. Lorsqu'ils le virent enfin, la stupeur et la crainte les clouèrent sur place.

Ce ne fut pas moins le fauteuil roulant au métal gris et luisant que le teint livide du chevalier qui les inquiéta. Shun s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé mais il ne put prononcer un mot lorsque son regard se figea sur les tempes déchirées de l'Atlante. Deux sortes de petites extrémités anguleuses et noirâtres s'échappaient des plaies presque totalement refermées. Les yeux d'un bleu fatigué du Tibétain firent le tour du groupe, puis il tenta un sourire pour les rassurer. Ikky s'avança en dépassant Seiya qui gardait son attention fixée sur le drap blanc qui couvrait les jambes du Bélier.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda le Phénix d'une voix sombre. Mü haussa lentement les épaules ; tout dans la lenteur de ses gestes dévoilait la fatigue qui l'assaillait. Il baissa la tête, comme pour chercher ses mots, et chacun des cinq chevaliers se rapprocha pour montrer qu'ils étaient parfaitement attentifs.

« Comment vous dire… nous ne savons pas vraiment nous même… Nos armures ont disparues. »

A ces mots, les visages se raidirent.

« Mais… c'est impossible » marmonna Hyoga. « Où… ? » Il se tut en voyant le Bélier pointer son doigt vers son front avec un sourire triste.

« Ici je crois… » murmura-t-il. Shiryu s'approcha pour observer de plus près les pointes d'ébène de chaque côté du crâne de Mü. Cela ressemblait parfaitement à…

« Des cornes ? » prononça-t-il, abasourdi. Le Tibétain hocha la tête et fit une grimace.

« Je crois qu'elles n'ont pas fini de pousser hélas… »

Consternation. Seiya, chez qui l'effet de surprise avait cessé d'opérer, prit un air qui se voulait sérieux.

« En gros… tu as absorbé ton armure ?

Si c'est le cas, je crois que c'est plutôt l'inverse, répondit le Bélier. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle me dirige mieux que je n'ai jamais pu le faire.

Mais… il s'est passé quelque chose ? interrogea Shiryu. Et est-ce que les autres… ? »

Mü baissa aussitôt la tête en entendant la question tant redoutée.

« C'est arrivé à tous les chevaliers d'Or, dit-il finalement. Je suis désolé Shiryu mais Dokho est dans un état… plus étrange que le mien, et je ne pense pas que tu pourras le voir. »

La crainte passa dans les yeux noirs du Dragon. Mü redressa la tête et son regard se durci. Tout son être sembla se calmer soudain pour augmenter la prestance du Tibétain. _Le Bélier_, sans aucun doute, songèrent amèrement les cinq chevaliers.

« Vous devez continuer, reprit la voix maintenant sereine mais ferme de l'homme aux cheveux lavande. Athéna vous attend, ne tardez pas. Et ne vous arrêtez dans aucun temple. Leurs gardiens pourraient bien se montrer violents. Ne tentez pas de vous approcher du Taureau, du Capricorne ou du Poissons. »

Sur ce, l'être portant le nom de Mü salua poliment le groupe. Ses mains se posèrent sur les côtés de son fauteuil et il s'éloigna pour rejoindre l'intérieur sombre de son temple.

& & & & & &

Les cinq chevaliers étaient encore sous le choc et l'image du Bélier, assis dans son fauteuil roulant, ses yeux bleu ciel dévoilant une sérénité infinie mais aussi une grande force. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient trouver cet être simplement impressionnant, ou même effrayant. Ils stoppèrent leur marche en même temps en arrivant devant la Maison du Taureau. Mü les avait mis en garde, est-ce qu'ils pouvaient tout de même passer sans crainte ? Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà vaincu Aldébaran en combat singulier, et leur force avait augmenté depuis, mais que faire s'ils se trouvaient face à une créature tout aussi calme et à la puissance indéfinie comme le Bélier ? Ils se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs, puis finirent par acquiescer d'un même geste. Ils entrèrent en marchant à un rythme régulier mais rapide, n'ayant pas envie de s'attarder dans cet endroit où pesait une aura oppressante, qui semblait vouloir tout broyer sur son passage. Un sentiment de profonde douleur flottait sur l'air souillé par une poussière épaisse qui s'échappait des murs et du plafond en créant une nappe de brouillard dans le grand hall. Ils entendirent des coups forts et répétés, quelque part au fond du temple, mais n'y firent pas attention, se contentant d'avancer en gardant leur rythme. Il franchirent la deuxième Maison sans encombres. Le soleil haut et cuisant les ramena à la réalité et il reprirent leur marche jusqu'au temple suivant. A peine furent-ils entrés que Kanon se présenta devant eux. Il était livide lui aussi, mais rien à voir avec Mü, simplement une grande lassitude. Il les salua et leur sourit, heureux qu'ils soient enfin arrivés.

« Athéna vous attend, nous pensions que vous mettriez plus de temps…, dit-il.

- Kanon, tu n'es pas… ? » commença Seiya.

L'ex-Marina secoua la tête.

« Non, moi je n'ai rien (il se retourna et désigna une porte du menton) Mais Saga ne va pas bien. J'ai l'impression de le revoir il y a quelques années de ça… »

Ils baissèrent la tête ; bien sûr, l'esprit des Gémeaux. Kanon leur fit signe de continuer, sans rien dire de plus et retourna au chevet de son frère. Les cinq chevaliers franchirent ensuite le temple du Cancer sans difficulté. Aucune aura n'y planait. Seule l'odeur écœurante de marrée les ralenti quelque peu, ainsi que la vue des masques mortuaires, beaucoup moins nombreux qu'auparavant, et dont certains apparaissaient et disparaissaient imperceptiblement, comme des illusions. Ils traversèrent ensuite le temple du Lion dans lequel régnait un cosmos lourd de tristesse et de souffrance. Shun et Seiya furent tentés de s'arrêter mais les autres les poussèrent en avant. La Maison de la Vierge, tout comme celle du Cancer, leur paru vide, ainsi que celle de la Balance. Shiryu ne lança qu'un bref regard en arrière après qu'ils l'aient dépassé. Ils entrèrent dans le temple du Scorpion, et furent aussitôt encerclés par un cosmos froid et agressif. Ils furent bien obligés de s'arrêter lorsqu'une voix les interpella. Shun sentit son pouls s'accélérer et ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque en entendant la voix d'outre tombe de l'homme nommé Milo.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon temple ? »

Tous cinq se retournèrent vers le Grec à demi dissimulé dans l'ombre de ses colonnes. Ikky, devançant ses compagnons, s'avança légèrement pour répondre :

« Nous devons rejoindre le palais du Pope, la déesse nous a demandé. (il hésita) Nous avons besoin de ton autorisation pour passer ? »

Le scorpion lâcha un « hum » amusé. Il pencha légèrement la tête en avant, dévoilant sa bouche et son menton caché par une sorte d'écharpe en tissu noir.

« Vous pouvez passer si c'est la déesse qui vous demande » répondit-il comme s'il n'était pas concerné. Les cinq chevaliers prirent la peine de le saluer respectueusement avant de tourner les talons et poursuivre leur route, sentant le regard pesant du Grec sur leur dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du temple.

La Maison du Sagittaire se trouvait vide elle aussi. Les chevaliers de Bronze franchirent rapidement celle du Capricorne où résonnaient des murmures sourds, parfois implorants, parfois menaçants, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne parvienne à comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien signifier. Le temple du Verseau : vide. Celui des Poissons, comme celui du Capricorne fut traversé en vitesse, bien que le cosmos présent ne se montrât pas agressif, juste serein, et même léthargique. Ils arrivèrent enfin au palais du Grand Pope, à bout de souffle.

_Palais du Grand Pope – 16h50_

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, six regards se posèrent sur eux avec insistance. Jabu, les bras croisés, les fixait de son air supérieur, lançant parfois quelques regards nerveux à Sion, avant de se reconcentrer sur le sol. A ses côtés se tenait Ban, son regard morose perdu dans les sombres tréfonds de la grande salle, attendant, comme toujours, dans le plus grand silence. Face à eux, à droite de l'entrée, un grand homme les observait de son regard froid de reptile ; il avait des cheveux d'argent plaqué vers l'arrière de son crâne, des yeux cobalt et cerclés de cernes gris, et portait une armure d'Argent aux épaules et aux poignets surmontés de longues griffes effilées. Un peu plus loin se tenait un autre chevalier d'Argent, une femme. Son masque luisant laissait apparaître de longs cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, et son armure semblait légère comme le vent. Enfin, près du trône se tenait Sion qui semblait lui aussi éreinté, et à ses côtés, Shaka. La vision de ce dernier eut beau choquer quatre des cinq chevaliers, le côté dramatique de la scène fut troublé par Seiya et son :

« Shaka ? T'as de la poitrine ! »

Ses quatre compagnons se jetèrent sur lui pour le faire taire. Hydri sursauta tant la remarque le déconcerta et Jabu lança un regard visant à traiter d'abruti fini le chevalier de Pégase. Shaka se contenta de froncer légèrement les sourcils, ses paupières toujours closes. Il apaisa rapidement la honte qui montait en lui et garda son visage impassible. Il savait néanmoins que ses vêtements destinés à un corps masculin ne faisaient qu'accentuer ses nouvelles formes. Sion soupira.

« Je pense que vous avez tous compris notre problème. Je vous remercie d'être venu si vite. »

Les cinq chevaliers saluèrent, Ikky menaçant toujours Seiya du poing pour que celui-ci contienne un peu mieux ses rires étouffés. Jabu tapait impatiemment du pied. L'ancien Bélier continua sur sa lancée :

« Athéna est partie depuis 24h sur l'Olympe pour demander des explications à ses congénères. Nous ne savons pas encore quand elle reviendra, et pour l'heure, nous avons des affaires bien plus urgentes à régler.

- Exact, lança soudain le chevalier de la Licorne. Et nous perdons du temps en bavardage !

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant qu'Aioros ne sera pas revenu, reprit Sion d'une voix toujours calme. Il ne devrait plus tarder… »

A cet instant, les larges portes s'ouvrirent et tous se retournèrent pour faire face à Camus. Les yeux de Hyoga s'emplirent de tristesse et de crainte ; son maître paraissait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, mais peut-être son esprit avait-il subi des séquelles ? Le chevalier du Cygne l'observa de haut en bas mais ne remarqua rien d'inquiétant, seuls les gants sombres qui ornaient les mains du Verseau attirèrent réellement son attention. Camus s'avança vers le centre de l'assemblée. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ancien élève puis se tourna vers Sion.

« Il arrive » furent les seules paroles du Français. L'Atlante hocha la tête. Camus en profita pour glisser un faible sourire à Hyoga. Le Cygne le lui rendit. Quelques instants plus tard, Aioros entrait. Cette fois-ci, ce fut l'émerveillement qui prit place sur les visages de Seiya et de Shun en voyant le corps musclé au pelage brun et aux sabots noirs s'avancer dans la pièce. Un corps de centaure, comme était souvent représenté le Sagittaire, et muni d'une paire d'ailes blanches aux reflets dorés. Le torse humain noblement dressé sur les larges épaules du quadrupède le faisait mesurer au moins deux mètres vingt de haut, suffisant pour en impressionner plus d'un. Aioros tourna la tête vers son nouveau public et parut plus que gêné. Il tenta de les ignorer tout d'abord pour s'incliner respectueusement face à Sion en lui annonçant qu'il pensait _l'avoir_ retrouvé. Jabu s'imposa aussitôt en disant qu'il ne fallait plus traîner, et l'Atlante était d'accord. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers les cinq autres chevaliers de Bronze.

« Nous cherchons deux chevaliers d'Or. Nachi, Geki et Ichi sont déjà sur les traces de l'un d'entre eux. Shiryu et Seiya, je veux que vous les rejoigniez dans la forêt du nord, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à les trouver. Jabu, Ban, Shun et Ikky, vous accompagnerez Aioros. Hyoga, nous avons besoin de toi ici. »

Tous les chevaliers acquiescèrent. Les sept concernés saluèrent. Néanmoins, juste avant de sortir, Seiya prit un air pensif et se retourna vers Shaka.

« Tu devrais peut-être porter un masque non ? »

Mais le chevalier de Pégase se tut et partit au pas de course en voyant les yeux de la Vierge s'ouvrir sur des pupilles rétractées et cerclées d'iris glaciales.

_Olympe – Hors du temps_

Tous les dieux présents se turent devant l'aura froide et menaçante que libéra soudain Athéna. Plusieurs d'entre eux détournèrent les yeux en murmurant quelques paroles à leurs voisins. Zeus toussota en jetant un coup d'œil à sa femme, assise à côté de lui et qui observait froidement la jeune déesse, comme pour la mettre au défi de soutenir son regard. Le dieu des dieux leva soudain la main pour faire taire tout murmure et attirer l'attention. Ses yeux d'un gris orageux se posèrent sur Athéna.

« Aucun de nous ne sait ce qui a bien pu se passer avec tes chevaliers. Les dieux ne sont pas à la base de cette… malédiction.

- Qu'aurions-nous à faire de quelques mortels ? ricana Arès.

- Si l'un d'entre nous était à l'origine de tes problèmes nous serions au courant, ajouta Apollon pour calmer les esprits.

- Et d'où vient cette malédiction si elle n'est pas divine ? riposta Athéna. Les humains ne sont pas capables de produire de telles choses. Et ils n'ont aucun pouvoir sur les armures !

- Vraiment ? »

Tous se turent à nouveau en se tournant vers Hadés qui leur offrit un sourire arrogant. Athéna fronça les sourcils. Poséidon s'avança d'un air gêné.

« Ce que veut dire Hadés, c'est que tu sembles oublier que ce sont des humains qui sont à la base de ces armures. Donc logiquement, le problème doit venir de là…

- Voilà une bonne chose de réglée, les coupa Aphrodite qui n'aimait pas s'occuper des affaires qui ne la concernait pas.

- Désolé Athéna, mais nous ne pouvons rien pour toi » ajouta Zeus tandis Hera affichait un sourire satisfait.

La déesse de la sagesse se concentra pour garder son calme. Elle salua l'assemblée et lança, avant de se retourner :

« Très bien, je tenterai par tous les moyens de découvrir ce qui a engendré cette malédiction (son regard se posa sur le dieu des dieux) mais si la base du problème se trouve ici, je veux que le responsable le paye. »

Le dieu de la foudre hocha la tête, et Athéna tourna les talons pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire.

_Forêt du nord – 17h30_

Seiya avançait en grognant et se frayant difficilement un passage à travers l'épaisse végétation. A ses côtés, Shiryu se concentrait pour tenter de percevoir le cosmos des trois autres chevaliers de Bronze.

« Mission facile, mon œil ! s'énerva Seiya. Comment est-ce qu'on va les retrouver dans cette forêt ? Elle est immense ! »

Le Dragon ne répondit pas, toujours occupé à tenter de repérer leurs compagnons. Mais rien n'y faisait, Seiya avait raison, ils ne pourraient pas les retrouver dans ces conditions. Shiryu soupira en même temps que le chevalier de Pégase et tous deux s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient au centre d'une petite clairière où les rayons du soleil parvenaient à percer à travers l'épaisse ramure des arbres anciens. Seiya proposa une pause que le Dragon accepta de bon cœur. Ils s'assirent sur un tronc renversé et attendirent quelques instants en silence. Shiryu ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers le ciel pour profiter de la chaleur agréable du soleil de Grèce. Son esprit dériva vers son maître. D'après Aioros, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire, et personne n'avait le droit d'aller le voir. Son état ne lui permettait aucune visite. Le Dragon serra les dents, se promettant qu'il trouverait le moyen d'arracher ces armures du corps des chevaliers d'Or. De n'importe quelle façon, il mettrait fin aux souffrances qui les habitaient. Il se calma en se concentrant sur l'air doux et chaud. Inutile de s'énerver, ça ne servirait à rien. Tout comme Sion et les autres, il fallait qu'il garde son sang froid et qu'il réfléchisse méthodiquement. Qu'est-ce qui avait entraîné ces sortes de fusions, de mutation… _Comment dire…_ cette « malédiction » ! voilà le mot. C'était là la véritable question qu'il devait se poser.

« Hé ! Viens là le chien ! Allez approche ! »

Les exclamations de Seiya sortirent Shiryu de ses pensées et il rouvrit les yeux pour les poser rapidement sur l'énorme canidé qui s'était arrêté devant eux, les fixant de ses yeux vairons aux pupilles fixes. Le Dragon sentit son pouls s'accélérer et bloqua sa respiration. Pégase, quant à lui, s'avançait en souriant, une main tendue en avant pour caresser l'animal dont les crocs démesurés commençaient à apparaître. Shiryu se leva, tremblant légèrement et réussi à atteindre son ami et a poser sa main sur son épaule avant qu'il ne se soit trop avancé.

« Seiya… ce n'est _pas_ un chien… » lâcha le Dragon dans un souffle. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns tourna vers lui un regard intrigué. Puis il se retourna vers l'animal qui s'était mis à gronder sourdement en dévoilant sa dentition de nacre. Le pelage noir et hérissé du canidé qui se dressait avec colère sur ses muscles puissants finit par faire prendre conscience au chevalier qu'il s'était trompé.

« Non en effet, c'est pas un chien » marmonna Seiya en reculant maintenant, Shiryu toujours accroché à lui sans lâcher le molosse des yeux.

« C'est un loup, mais il est énorme » ajouta le Dragon. A ces mots, Pégase sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis se mirent à briller comme s'il allait pleurer.

« Oh non ! C'est Nachi ! »

Shiryu s'arrêta net en observant son compagnon comme s'il était fou, se demandant si Seiya avait _vraiment_ compris la situation. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui apporter son raisonnement, le garçon s'était déjà précipité vers le loup pour le réconforter. A cet instant, une ombre sortit des fourrés pour venir s'accrocher à l'encolure du canidé.

« Enfin ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! » s'écria Nachi, tout sourire, en caressant la large tête de l'animal qui ravala ses crocs et aboya docilement. Seiya s'arrêta net dans sa course, observant d'un air incrédule le chevalier du Loup qui enlaçait le monstre en lui disant qu'il devait aller moins vite pour ne pas semer tout le monde. Shiryu posa une main sur son front d'un air apitoyé et s'avança vers Seiya, encore bouche bée.

« On t'a pourtant expliqué que les chevalier d'Or étaient les seuls touchés… »

Un nouveau bruit retentit dans les fourrés et bientôt Geki apparut, suivi de Ichi qui semblait à bout de souffle et qui dut aller s'accrocher au bras de l'Ours pour ne pas tomber de fatigue. Celui-ci ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir et tourna la tête vers les deux chevaliers avant de leur sourire.

« Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous cherchez la petite bête vous aussi ?

- Sion nous a demandé de vous rejoindre pour vous prêter main forte, les informa Shiryu.

- Tant mieux, lança Nachi qui venait de perdre le sourire attendri qu'il réservait à son compagnon à quatre pattes. Même à trois je ne sais pas si on aurait fait le poids. »

Geki hocha la tête, son visage se durcissant.

« On sait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais on a déjà retrouvé des tas de carcasses d'animaux dépecés et des arbres arrachés comme de vulgaires allumettes, dit l'Ours en pointant du menton le tronc sur lequel s'étaient assis auparavant le Dragon et Pégase (ceux-ci frémirent en observant l'arbre mort).

- Il n'est plus très loin, ajouta Nachi. Orthros est de plus en plus énervé.

- De toute façon, même sans ton chien on n'aurait aucun mal à le suivre à l'odeur » grogna le chevalier de l'Hydre en grimaçant.

Seiya hocha la tête, prêt à affronter tout ce qui se présenterait à lui. Shiryu se demanda simplement si les trois chevaliers étaient vraiment aveugles au point de croire que l'animal de compagnie de Nachi n'était qu'un chien.

Un cri retentit soudain, non loin d'ici. Un cri aigu et implorant. Un cri humain. Orthros dressa les oreilles et se mit à grogner avant de partir dans une course effrénée en direction du bruit. Nachi se redressa d'un bond et se lança à la poursuite du loup. Geki leur cria de se dépêcher et les deux chevaliers s'élancèrent à la suite de leurs compagnons.

_Sud du village de Silao – 17h40_

Shun était aux anges. Ikky quant à lui, avait hâte de descendre. _Moi qui m'étais promis de ne jamais monter sur une de ces bestioles_, songea amèrement le Phénix qui avait une peur panique des chevaux. Aioros se posa enfin. Ses ailes dorées fouettèrent l'air un instant puis il soupira de soulagement, heureux d'avoir réussi son atterrissage. Les quatre chevaliers descendirent de son dos, Ikky encore tremblant, Ban complètement vert à cause du mal de l'air et Jabu rageant en marmonnant qu'il aurait besoin la prochaine fois d'un escabeau pour descendre sans se fouler la cheville.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda le Sagittaire d'un air inquiet.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Aioros sourit.

« Tant mieux. Vous savez, je ne suis pas encore bien habitué à emprunter la voie des airs. Je m'écrase presque à chaque fois » ajouta-t-il en riant nerveusement. Cette remarque, loin d'amuser les quatre chevaliers, les fit avaler difficilement leur salive, à l'exception de Shun qui s'était empressé d'assurer au Sagittaire que son vol était parfait.

Très vite, ils se mirent en route vers l'endroit où Aioros avait aperçut celui qu'ils cherchaient. Le Sagittaire ne dit plus rien, tandis qu'ils s'avançaient dans une forêt aux arbres suffisamment parsemés pour que les rayons du soleil viennent jaunir une herbe pauvre en surface. Le sol était vallonné et couvert de cailloux tranchants sur lesquels ils trébuchèrent plusieurs fois. Le centaure repensa à la créature monstrueuse qui s'était présentée à lui, feulant sourdement à son approche. Il baissa la tête, sa gorge se noua et ses poumons lui semblèrent soudain manquer d'oxygène. Son frère ne l'avait pas laissé s'approcher, même lorsqu'il lui avait assuré vouloir l'aider. Et maintenant, ils étaient cinq, et prêts à combattre pour le ramener de gré ou de force au Sanctuaire. Là-bas, Aioros savait ce qui attendait le chevalier du Lion, mais il préférait ne pas y songer. Tout comme le deuxième chevalier manquant et le Poissons qui s'était montré incontrôlable, son frère serait drogué par les médecins du Sanctuaire pour rester dans un état léthargique afin de ne plus représenter aucun danger.

_Infirmerie du Sanctuaire – 17h20_

Hyoga entra à la suite de son maître dans la chambre à la lumière tamisée. Il fut surpris de voir la couleur des murs, d'un jaune non agressif, et les rideaux orange clair presque transparents qui offraient une sensation de sérénité absolue. Camus se tourna vers lui tandis que le Cygne laissait son regard glisser sur toute la surface de la pièce. Le Verseau sourit.

« Cette couleur est parfaite pour calmer l'esprit. »

Hyoga tourna la tête vers lui et acquiesça. Le Français perdit son sourire. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit dressé au fond de la pièce, près de la fenêtre où résonnait doucement la mélodie de quelques oiseaux. L'adolescent s'approcha à son tour et sursauta en découvrant Dokho, allongé et parfaitement calme. Ses paupières closes et sa respiration régulière lui apprirent qu'il dormait paisiblement. Pendant que Hyoga observait le chevalier de la Balance sans comprendre, Camus s'affaira sur la table qui bordait le lit et se retourna finalement vers son compagnon, une seringue à la main. Le jeune Japonais posa alors ses yeux bleu gris sur les mains gantées de son maître. Sa question les concernant lui brûlait les lèvres mais il ne dit rien, attendant que le Verseau ait fini ses soins et retire l'aiguille du bras du chevalier de la Balance. Lorsque ce fut fait, Camus alla déposer la seringue sur une autre table et se tourna vers son disciple pour lui expliquer :

« On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais chacun de nous retrouve sa forme et ses pouvoirs normaux lorsqu'il s'endort. L'esprit de nos armures doit s'endormir en même temps, ça parait logique. Toutefois, comme tu t'en doutes, certaines d'entre elles n'ont aucune envie d'abandonner le pouvoir qui leur est donné maintenant qu'elles possèdent un corps et quelques chevaliers d'Or sont forcés à rester éveillé, ce qui explique leur état de fatigue. Normalement, on ne drogue que ceux qui se montrent violents et incontrôlables, mais Dokho souffrait physiquement en permanence, il a donc fallut le maintenir dans le sommeil. »

Hyoga écouta toute l'explication du Verseau avec la plus grande attention. Il se sentit désolé pour le maître de Shiryu et pour le Dragon lui-même. Néanmoins, une chose l'étonnait.

« Et vous maître ? Vous n'avez… pas changé… » fit-il remarquer en fixant les gants noirs du Français. Celui-ci sourit légèrement à nouveau.

« C'est parce que j'ai réussi à obtenir une trêve. Je suis en accord avec mon armure, je peux donc vivre à peu près comme avant.

- Et ces gants ? »

Camus fixa ses mains disparaissant sous le tissu sombre. Il retira l'un des deux obstacles à son toucher, s'approcha du plateau repas sagement posé sur un chariot, contre un mur de pièce, et empoigna le verre d'eau. Celui-ci, verre et liquide, fut instantanément changé en glace. Le Verseau lâcha l'objet qui alla s'écraser au sol dans un million de petits éclats brillants comme des diamants. Puis il enfila à nouveau son gant.

« Je ne maîtrise pas ce pouvoir » avoua-t-il finalement et se retournant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Hyoga acquiesça en silence, contemplant encore les morceaux éparpillés qui commençaient déjà à former une mare glacée en fondant. Camus reprit :

« Finalement, nos pouvoirs ont augmentés. Shaka ne paye pas de mine, mais ses méditations le conduisent apparemment là où il n'avait jamais pu aller auparavant, et tous ses pouvoirs psychiques ont été décuplés.

- En effet » marmonna Hyoga qui se retenait néanmoins de se laisser aller à un fou rire. Le Verseau s'en aperçut bien vite et sourit à nouveau. Lorsque le Cygne réussi à se calmer, il demanda :

« Mais tous les chevaliers qui ne se trouvent pas dans ce bâtiment sont donc en accord avec leur armure ? »

Camus fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux.

« Non. Les deux chevaliers qui ont quitté le Sanctuaire seront endormis dès qu'ils reviendront. C'est aussi déjà le cas du chevalier des Poissons. Il est devenu fou de rage et ivre de violence et a tué plusieurs gardes.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ? »

Le Français se gratta la nuque d'un air ennuyé.

« Il était impossible de le déplacer pour le cas où il se serait réveillé, il lui fallait un point d'eau à proximité. Shaka s'occupe de ses piqûres toutes les trois heures. Normalement… Shura et Aldébaran devaient eux aussi finir dans cet état, mais Mü et moi avons réussi à convaincre Sion d'attendre encore un peu. Je pense qu'ils sont en plein combat avec leurs armures et ils ont peut-être une chance d'entrer eux aussi en accord avec eux même.

- Mais… dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas laisser leur chance aux autres chevaliers ? Même s'ils sont violents…

- C'est injuste, je sais, mais si nous n'agissons pas ainsi c'est tous les autres qui se retrouveraient en danger. »

Hyoga se tut. Son maître avait raison, c'était bien trop dangereux, il l'avait compris en voyant le Bélier pour la première fois. Son regard glissa à nouveau sur Dokho qui semblait si serein. Puis la voix de Camus le tira à nouveau de ses pensées pour lui demander de l'aider à certaines taches auprès des chevaliers encore éveillés. Le Cygne acquiesça en souriant, répondant qu'il serait ravi de les aider de quelque façon que ce soit. Le Verseau attendit que son élève quitte la pièce pour laisser son visage afficher à nouveau la froideur qui le définissait. Il lui avait menti et il s'en voulait. Il n'avait jamais été en accord avec lui-même, mais contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, il avait su s'entretenir longuement avec son armure. Elle l'aiderait. Elle le lui avait promis. Il ne ressentait en elle aucune violence, aucune animosité, elle était prête à l'aider et c'était un soulagement pour lui. Celle de Milo avait conclu un pacte avec le Grec : il devait arriver tout seul à se retrouver, à obtenir enfin le calme tant désiré en lui-même, à évincer tout ce qui risquait de le détourner un jour de sa voie de chevalier. Alors elle l'accepterait en tant que tel et lui rendrait les commandes de son corps. Le Français sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant son compagnon combattre à tout instant au plus profond de son être pour mériter de reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps.

_Forêt du nord – 17h32_

Ils arrivèrent trop tard, sans doute de quelques secondes, mais le corps maintenant inerte qui vint s'écraser devant eux avait arrêté de hurler peu de temps avant qu'ils ne pénètrent enfin dans la clairière beaucoup plus grande que la précédente et traversée d'une rivière. La jeune fille était totalement disloquée et choyait sur le sol dans une position improbable pour un corps ayant été pourvu d'articulations. Un peu au-dessus de son bassin, une longue marque rougeâtre barrait son ventre là où la tenaille s'était refermée pour la soulever à plusieurs reprises avant de la frapper contre tout obstacle rencontré. Les cinq chevaliers s'étaient figés, et observaient avec horreur la créature monstrueuse qui les fixait de ses yeux sans vie formés de deux billes bleu marine. Son corps imposant aux contours arachnoïdes était encore orné, ça et là de quelques morceaux de tissu déchiré. Un gargouillement écœurant s'échappait de sa gueule béante ornée de plusieurs rangées de dents, comme un avertissement. Avant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait pu bouger, Orthros, qui n'avait cessé d'aboyer depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la clairière, se rua soudain sur le monstre. Nachi poussa un cri de protestation en voulant se lancer à sa poursuite mais Geki le rattrapa brusquement et fermement par les épaules. Le Loup eut beau se débattre avec force, il ne put se détacher de l'emprise de son ami et assista sans défense à la scène durant laquelle son compagnon à quatre pattes fut comme fauché par l'une des pinces énormes de la créature avant d'être frappé violemment contre terre, puis renvoyé vers eux. Le grand chien poussa un faible gémissement au premier choc, puis atterrit durement devant Nachi lorsque l'étau d'acier le libéra. Celui-ci se délivra alors des bras de Geki pour courir au chevet de son animal. Seiya et Shiryu semblèrent alors reprendre conscience en voyant les yeux inexpressifs du monstre se fixer sur l'adolescent accroupi près du loup.

« Nachi ! Reviens ! » cria le chevalier de l'Hydre au bord de la panique. Mais déjà, leur adversaire à l'allure de crabe gigantesque laissa échapper une sorte de rugissement long et grave avant de se précipiter vers sa nouvelle proie. Les adolescents sentirent tous la nausée et la migraine les envahir lorsqu'ils furent frappés par l'odeur atroce de marée et de pourriture qui émanait du corps du monstre à moitié cuirassé. Le Dragon réagit le premier et courut lui aussi vers la bête pour la devancer et protéger le Loup. Il venait de dépasser le garçon et le grand chien quand Seiya se reprit à son tour et s'élança lui aussi, bien vite suivit de Geki et Ichi, vers la créature de presque trois mètres. Shiryu déclencha son attaque lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la mâchoire du monstre.

« _Rozan Shô Ryû Ha_ ! »

Le coup percuta de plein fouet la gueule dentée du crustacé géant dans un bruit d'os rompus. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs recula aussitôt tant la violence du choc l'avait ébranlé lui-même. Le monstrueux crabe émit un grincement sec tandis que ses triples mâchoires s'ouvraient et se refermaient dans le vide. Shiryu sentit ses compagnons arriver à son niveau, il se retourna un court instant pour leur crier :

« Il faut qu'on l'attaque à plusieurs tant qu'il est freiné dans sa course ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'une sorte de long fouet vint le frapper avec une force explosive, tailladant son ventre dans toute sa largeur. Seiya stoppa avec effroi en voyant le corps de son ami voler sur plusieurs mètres. L'Ours et l'Hydre en profitèrent pour attaquer de front le monstre qui semblait aussi vif qu'imposant. Le poing de l'Ours, accompagné d'un hurlement de colère, frappa verticalement le crâne du crustacé qui frôla le sol en s'abaissant sous la puissance du choc, tandis que les griffes de l'Hydre, qui avait sauté sur le dos du monstre, transpercèrent sa carapace avant d'y rester prisonnières. Le chevalier fut stupéfait de voir les pointes de métal tomber aussitôt ; elles avaient traversé à peine un centimètre de cette peau rigide. Un bruit siffla à ses oreilles et Ichi s'éloigna d'un bond rapide pour éviter l'une des longues antennes fines qui avaient frappé le Dragon.

« Ce n'est pas la peine ! » gémit-il. « Mon poison ne lui fera rien ! »

L'Ours se recula à son tour pour laisser Seiya exécuter son « _Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken_ » et vint se placer près de l'Hydre. Il grimaça en sentant la douleur s'insinuer dans son bras, celui qui avait frappé son ennemi. Tout son membre était engourdi comme s'il avait percuté une surface aussi solide… que celle d'une armure d'Or. Geki grogna en entendant l'Hydre qui n'avait pas fini ses plaintes.

« Dans ce cas t'as qu'à l'occuper pendant qu'on s'acharne sur lui » lui grogna-t-il soudain, en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir si le Loup et le Dragon étaient prêts à combattre. Shiryu s'était relevé et revenait vers eux en se tenant le ventre, mais il semblait déterminé malgré la souffrance qui se lisait sur son visage. Nachi avait emmené Orthros à l'abri et était maintenant tout à fait apte à s'engager dans la lutte, s'avançant vers ses compagnons d'un pas sûr. Le Loup avait repris cette expression que l'Ours connaissait si bien, un visage fermé et un regard froid et profond cachant un esprit d'analyse qui l'avait toujours impressionné.

« T'es marrant ! Toujours le meilleur rôle pour moi ! » se plaignit encore Ichi en observant Pégase revenir lui aussi, presque à bout de souffle.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas essayer… de lui parler ? » demanda soudain Shiryu qui était revenu à leur niveau. L'Ours, le Loup et l'Hydre l'observèrent longuement.

« Je ne crois pas » répondit enfin Geki en grimaçant. « Tu sais, on a vu de quoi étaient capables ceux qui ne savent plus se contrôler, et je pense que le mieux à faire ce serait de le mettre hors d'état de nuire pour pouvoir le ramener au Sanctuaire. »

Le Dragon acquiesça en baissant les yeux. Seiya les rejoignit enfin en soufflant bruyamment.

« Mes coups ne lui font rien ! » beugla-t-il. « Sa carapace est trop épaisse ! »

Le monstre fixa à nouveau les deux billes océan qui formaient son regard sur le groupe d'adolescents. Sa lourde plainte grave recommença, signe qu'il allait repasser à l'attaque.

« Attention ! » prévint Shiryu en s'écartant, très vite suivi des autres. La bête fonça dans un bruit monstrueux, telle une trombe écumante. Il freina sa course à l'endroit même où les cinq chevaliers s'étaient trouvé moins d'une seconde plus tôt et l'une de ses antennes se détendit soudain pour venir frapper l'Ours de plein fouet, l'envoyant au sol. Nachi revint aussitôt vers lui pour l'aider mais l'une des pinces énormes du homard le devança et se referma sur Geki qui poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise. Ichi et Shiryu foncèrent vers le bras du monstre pour le frapper avec force afin de le faire lâcher prise, mais ils comprirent bien vite que la cuirasse du crustacé était la plus épaisse à cet endroit, ainsi que sur son crâne. L'étau se souleva donc, emportant le chevalier qui se débattait comme un fou et tentait de desserrer les pinces qui l'emprisonnaient en lui écrasant l'abdomen. Seiya renouvela son « _Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken_ » vers le visage du monstre en espérant amèrement que cela suffise à détourner son attention, mais rien n'y fit. C'est alors qu'un rugissement assourdissant s'échappa de la gueule béante du crustacé. L'étau ne lâcha pas prise mais dut desserrer son étreinte car Geki, grâce à sa force colossale, réussi enfin à s'en extirper avec quelques jurons et son bras droit hors d'usage. Nachi réapparut près des pattes de l'animal cuirassé, son visage et son armure teintés d'un liquide pourpre ; un sang qui n'était pas le sien, mais bien celui du monstre. Il savait ! Il avait découvert son point faible ! Il voulut crier quelque chose aux autres mais le gigantesque homard ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion ; d'un geste si rapide que personne n'eut le temps de le distinguer, l'une des pattes rigides surmontés d'une griffe noirâtre transperça le Loup au niveau du ventre, lui arrachant un cri étouffé par une gerbe de sang de la même couleur que celui qui luisait auparavant sur son torse.

_Sud du village de Silao – 18h00_

L'attaque fut soudaine et inattendue. Les chaînes d'Andromède ne repérèrent que trop tard l'énorme fauve qui eut le temps de faucher Ikky et Jabu. Les deux chevaliers allèrent s'écraser de chaque côté du groupe contre le premier arbre qui voulut bien les réceptionner. Aioros réagit aussitôt en libérant une flèche dorée qui se planta entre les pattes de la bête, la stoppant vivement dans son carnage à peine entamé. Le monstre s'arrêta net en fixant le projectile qui l'avait manqué de peu. Le pelage fin, semblable à des fils d'or recouvrant son corps de félin humanoïde se hérissa, tandis que ses mâchoires s'écartaient légèrement pour laisser apparaître ses deux rangées de crocs meurtriers. Le fauve leva vers le Sagittaire ses yeux safran brillant d'une lueur carnassière. Ban et Shun s'empressèrent de venir se placer près du Grec et se mirent en position de combat.

« Aiolia… » murmura avec peine le centaure. « Désolé mais nous devons te ramener coûte que coûte. »

Il banda à nouveau son arc formé de cosmos, baignant dans une lumière dorée. Shun cherchait son frère des yeux tout en essayant de ne pas perdre de vue l'énorme fauve qui grondait en s'avançant à nouveau. Ban restait silencieux, son regard déterminé fixé sur leur adversaire. Le Lion se redressa sur ses larges pattes arrière, le dos courbé, son pelage se hérissant en signe d'avertissement. Puis soudain, il repartit, chargeant les trois chevaliers dans un rugissement tonitruant. Son choix s'était arrêté sur le plus jeune, celui qui à son goût semblait le plus faible. _Une proie facile_. Shun eut le temps de créer une barrière de ses chaînes avant que les griffes imposantes ne le déchirent. Mais à sa grande surprise, le poing du Lion entra en contact avec le sol, déchargeant une explosion d'énergie crépitante que Aioros reconnut aussitôt : le « _Lightning bolt_ ». La pression augmenta en flèche autour du jeune garçon aux cheveux vert qui crut un instant que son corps allait partir en lambeaux.

« _Lionnet Bomber_ !

_- Ligntning Arrow_ ! »

Une centaine de flèches de cosmos partirent à une vitesse foudroyante vers l'animal qui esquiva tout aussi vivement en sautant, libérant ainsi le chevalier d'Andromède. Ban profita de la position du Lion pour lui envoyer son attaque directement dans les airs sans qu'il puisse l'esquiver. A peine son poing eut-il frôlé la mâchoire entrouverte de la bête qu'une explosion les repoussa tous les deux dans un cortège de flammes. Le Lionnet atterrit sur ses jambes. Le Lion en fit de même, puis se servit aussitôt de la force de sa chute pour se propulser vers le Sagittaire qui, à nouveau, faisait naître un arc entre ses mains. A cet instant, Aioros aurait pu mettre fin au combat ; si l'hésitation n'avait pas ralentis son geste. Les griffes de la bête s'abattirent dans une traînée d'éclairs crépitants.

_Temple des Gémeaux – 17h50_

Les cris déchirants qui emplissaient maintenant le temple, se répercutant contre les surfaces glaciales des murs de pierre ou de marbre, ces cris devenaient insoutenables. Hyoga, ne pouvant plus tenir, porta vivement ses mains à ses oreilles dans l'espoir d'échapper à la mélodie atroce de ces hurlements de douleur. Ses yeux gris restaient néanmoins rivés sur le spectacle terrifiant qui se déroulait devant lui, sans qu'il puisse en détourner le regard. Kanon avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir son frère immobile, toutes ses paroles rassurantes n'y faisaient rien, et le Cygne avait même la certitude que Saga n'entendait plus rien à présent. Camus, toujours muet, mais dont les gestes hésitants et quelque peu maladroits trahissaient la tension qui l'habitait, plongeait une seringue dans un liquide translucide destiné à calmer le Gémeaux. « Cette quantité devrait pouvoir l'assommer pendant deux bonnes heures. » avait dit le Verseau, mais aucun de ses deux compagnons, ni son élève, ni l'ex-Marina n'avaient semblé l'entendre parmi les cris du jeune homme allongé dont les longs cheveux, comme le corps, poissés de sueur et d'angoisse, s'étalaient, se contorsionnaient, et luttaient contre la douleur. Tout son corps témoignait de sa lutte violente pour repousser le mal bien présent sur son visage pâle, déformé par une souffrance incessante et ressortant sur l'entendue de sa chevelure océan. Chevelure qui, comme par un effet d'optique, semblait prendre tantôt des teintes marines, tantôt celles d'un ciel orageux.

« Saga ! Calme-toi ! C'est moi ! Kanon ! SAGA ! »

Le jeune frère dut pour toute réponse essuyer un coup de poing brutal qui l'atteignit à l'épaule droite. L'ex-Marina ne recula pas et resserra son emprise sur le corps de son aîné, s'appuyant de tout son corps sur celui, fou de rage, de Saga. L'homme dont le combat interne était invisible à la vue de tous n'en devint que plus violent. Les coups commencèrent à pleuvoir avec sauvagerie. Camus, qui venait de terminer la préparation du remède aphrodisiaque, se précipita pour porter mains forte à Kanon, laissant échapper la seringue qui tomba au sol mais resta, par chance, intacte. Voyant cela, Hyoga accourut aussi, abandonnant son ouïe à l'agressivité des hurlements. Déjà le sang nappait le bas du visage du Gémeaux, s'échappant de son nez, de sa bouche, comme la raison s'extirpant de son esprit. Le liquide pourpre et odorant commença à s'écouler de ses oreilles et ses cris redoublèrent. Ses coups, néanmoins, cessèrent instantanément et le jeune homme aux cheveux marins agrippa son visage ensanglanté de ses mains très vite souillées de cette abjecte couleur rouge. Camus en profita pour ramasser la seringue tandis que Kanon continuait à appeler son frère et que Hyoga observait avec terreur les doigts de Saga se refermer sur son visage, sur son esprit meurtri. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans la chair de son front, puis commencèrent à se recourber, à s'arracher de ses mains comme s'ils avaient rencontré un obstacle trop résistant pour eux. Le Verseau mit fin à l'horreur en plantant avec vitesse et précision l'aiguille dans le bras replié de l'ancien traître. Le liquide transparent s'écoula, se mêlant à celui, d'un rouge brillant, qui coulait dans les veines du Gémeaux. Celui-ci hurla encore, durant plusieurs secondes qui leurs parurent interminables, puis sa voix s'éteignit. Ses bras retombèrent, emportant ses mains qui libérèrent enfin son visage dont la couleur immaculée disparaissait maintenant sous une mer noirâtre qui coagulait déjà.

Le Cygne et le Verseau franchirent l'entrée du temple des Gémeaux dans un silence sépulcral. Hyoga marchait la tête basse, encore sous le choc de ce à quoi il avait assisté : la souffrance qui déchirait Saga, mais aussi les larmes horrifiées qui s'étaient mises à couler sans retenue sur les joues échauffées du marina. Comment pourrait-il imaginer ce qu'il ressentait ? Le jeune homme russe essaya de s'imaginer la façon dont il aurait réagi si ce mal avait atteint l'un de ses demi-frères avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses, tant de moments douloureux. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir eut la force, dans ce cas, d'agir comme l'avait fait Kanon. Peut-être serait-il resté simplement pétrifié devant le visage de la Douleur. La voix de son maître, plus douce qu'à l'accoutumé, l'arracha à ses pensées :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre dans le temple suivant… »

Hyoga releva la tête pour poser son regard bleu gris dans celui du Verseau.

« Je voudrais… vous être utile maître… Pas seulement à vous, mais aussi aux _autres_. »

Cette requête parut surprendre le chevalier des glaces qui resta silencieux. Mais il parvint finalement à laisser apparaître un faible sourire. Il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir empêcher son élève de venir en aide aux autres. Ce fut donc d'un pas sûr qu'ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le temple qui se dressait un peu plus bas, celui du Taureau duquel s'échappait un cosmos agressif et dangereux, destiné à mettre en garde quiconque oserait s'approcher du maître des lieux.

_Forêt du nord – 17h40_

Nachi chancela sur quelques mètres, ses mains fermement accrochées à son ventre ouvert, puis il chuta. Geki le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol, le saisissant délicatement par les épaules malgré la panique qui l'habitait.

« Nachi ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Le autres n'attendirent pas la réponse improbable du Loup dont les iris noirs venaient de disparaître sous ses paupières. Ils s'élancèrent tous les trois dans la direction du monstre, plus déterminés que jamais à faire cesser ce massacre par tous les moyens.

« _Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken_ !

_- Rozan Shô Ryû Ha_ !

_- Lac Holts' Song _! »

Les innombrables coups de Pégase ricochèrent à nouveau sur la carapace indestructible du crustacé. L'attaque de Shiryu n'eut pas plus d'effet. Ichi, suite à son invocation, déclencha un ouragan de vents hurlants et griffants qui emplirent la clairière comme des centaines de serpents. Le crabe monstrueux laissa échapper une plainte en sentant son corps se soulever lentement, comme arraché au sol. Ses longues pattes fines ornées de griffes noirâtres se débattirent un instant, puis la mélodie plaintive de sa voix changea. Un hurlement bestial qui semblait irréel dans la gueule du crustacé retentit avec fureur. Le chevalier de l'Hydre ne put s'empêcher de stopper son attaque en entendant ce cri qui résonnait de façon si humaine à ses oreilles. La bête retomba, parcourant en sens inverse le faible mètre sur lequel elle s'était élevée. Son poids imposant défigura la surface tranquille de la clairière dans un bruit terrible. Seiya et Shiryu rejoignirent Ichi pour faire face à la créature dont les yeux brillaient comme une mer déchaînée. Ses mâchoires s'élargirent dans une mimique qui suggérait la colère. Shiryu fut secoué d'un hoquet de terreur ; ce monstre semblait humain, tellement humain…

« Les articulations au niveau des pattes ! »

Les trois chevaliers se retournèrent, laissant le temps au crabe géant de se préparer pour une nouvelle charge. Geki, portant Nachi sur son dos leur cria à nouveau :

« C'est là qu'il faut attaquer ! A la base des pattes ! »

Les trois adolescents acquiescèrent puis se retournèrent juste à temps pour éviter de se faire écraser par le crustacé géant. Seiya fut le plus rapide. A peine eut-il esquivé qu'il se précipita à nouveau vers le crabe. Shiryu et Ichi s'en aperçurent et tentèrent d'attirer sur eux l'attention de leur adversaire. Les griffes de l'Hydre jaillirent pour venir ricocher contre son crâne robuste et le poings du dragon s'abattit sur la pince que le monstre avait eu le temps de replier devant lui. Le jeune chevalier de Pégase profita de l'ouverture pour passer entre les pattes tranchantes de l'animal. Il repéra aussitôt le liquide rougeâtre qui s'écoulait à partir de la base de l'une d'elle. _Là où Nachi l'a frappé !_ triompha-t-il. Et sans perdre un instant, il acheva de détruire cette partie sensibilisée d'un coup précis et dévastateur.

« _Pegasus Sui Sei Ken_ ! »

L'attaque fit littéralement voler en morceaux le membre cuirassé du crabe géant qui laissa échapper un rugissement de surprise et de douleur. Un flot sanglant prit place là où sa deuxième « jambe » gauche s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt.

_J'ai… réussi ? Est-ce qu'il…_

Mais les pensées du jeune homme brun ne purent aller plus loin. Fou de rage, de douleur et de vengeance, le monstre ouvrait déjà une gueule béante en se tournant vers Seiya. Celui-ci crut entendre des plaintes mêlées de différentes voix, comme une mélodie funeste s'échappant du nuage violacé et puant la mort qui s'écoulait des mâchoires désarticulées de la bête. Une voix siffla douloureusement à ses oreilles, comme le son strident d'une craie contre un tableau : « _Seki shi ki mei kai ha !_ ».

_Tuer ! Le tuer ! La douleur est trop grande ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je brûle comme ça ? Pourquoi… mon corps se désagrège ? C'est de leur faute ! A tous ! C'est donc ainsi que vous me voyez ? C'est votre vision ! votre poison à vous ! C'est vous qui m'avez rendu comme ça ! Alors tous ! vous allez mourir ! Je vous tuerez ! Puisque c'est ce que vous attendez de moi ! Je vous tuerez !_

Ichi avait été fauché par l'une des grandes antennes du monstre mais il était parvenu à se réceptionner sans trop de mal. Shiryu et Geki s'étaient précipités vers la bête, espérant de tout cœur qu'ils puissent être assez rapides. A ce moment, un son retentit, le son clair d'un tintement cristallin. Comme celui d'un bijou. La créature se figea. Un court instant, mais ce fut bien suffisant aux deux chevaliers pour déclencher leurs attaques :

« _Bear's Impact_ !

_- Rozan Shô Ryû Ha_ ! »

L'Ours asséna un nouveau coup vertical, destiné plus à faire rater sa cible au crabe qu'à le blesser réellement. Mais Shiryu profita du moment où la bête, surprise et incapable de réagir pour une raison inconnue, frôlait le sol sous la pression de l'attaque de Geki, pour déclencher à son tour son coup avec une précision mortelle : juste sous la mâchoire du monstre qui, sous l'emprise des deux pressions, explosa.

Seiya sortit enfin de son état léthargique pour voir le monstre reculer en chancelant. La fumée violacée avait disparue, il n'y avait plus que la créature et son long râle emprunt de souffrance. Elle s'effondra. Ses yeux cobalt disparurent sous une fine membrane.

« Seiya est-ce que ça va ? »

Le chevalier de Pégase tourna la tête vers Shiryu et poussa un soupir exagérément bruyant.

« Ouf ! Je l'ai échappé belle ! Heureusement que vous étiez là ! »

_Non… c'était quoi ce son ? Pourquoi… est-ce que je ne pouvais plus rien faire ? J'étais paralysé… C'était ta façon de me rappeler à l'ordre, c'est ça ? Pourquoi ! De quoi te mêles-tu ! Tu n'avais pas à t'interposer ! C'est toi qui as investi mon corps et l'a transformé en cette chose répugnante ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas…_

Seiya cessa de sourire en voyant le visage de Shiryu se durcir. Le Dragon, tout comme les trois autres chevaliers de Bronze (Geki était reparti chercher Nachi qui avait repris connaissance et le supportait maintenant en retenant le bras du Loup sur ses épaules) observait le corps inerte et baigné de sang du monstre. Le jeune homme brun fixa lui aussi son attention sur la bête et son regard s'emplit de stupeur lorsqu'il la vit changer. Sa taille diminua rapidement. Le sang commença à s'écouler plus lentement de ses plaies. Bien vite, la créature pris forme humaine. Son visage reprit ses traits d'origine. Seiya le reconnut aussitôt. Il semblait dormir profondément, même si le long filet pourpre qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres venait ternir cette douce image, quelques restes de vêtements le protégeaient encore, sa jambe gauche était très abimée. Le jeune japonais semblait perdu, il tourna la tête vers Shiryu et comprit enfin qu'il était le seul… à ne comprendre qu'à présent.

_Sud du village de Silao – 18h10_

« _Ho Yoku Ten Shô_ !

_- Unicorn Gallop_ ! »

La vague d'éclair ne fit que frôler le Sagittaire alors que le Lion était projeté à plusieurs mètres par les attaques combinées de Ikky et Jabu. Mais la bête se releva aussitôt, prête à repasser à l'attaque. Ikky rejoignit Aioros qui fixait toujours son frère, tandis que les trois autres chevaliers venaient à leur tour se regrouper autour d'eux.

« Il faut l'immobiliser, lança le Phénix. Ban et Jabu sont rapides, ils peuvent obliger le Lion à suivre une trajectoire non aléatoire. Shun, tu pourras alors le capturer et je me chargerais de le mettre KO. »

Le jeune chevalier d'Andromède hocha la tête d'un air résigné. Ikky se tourna vers les deux autres Bronzes qui acquiescèrent à leur tour. Puis il fit face au Sagittaire dont les yeux bruns emplis d'amertume étaient rivés au sol.

« On s'occupe de tout », lui dit-il enfin.

Le fauve chargea à nouveau, emplissant l'air qui l'entourait d'une pression étouffante et laissant derrière lui un sillon lumineux et crépitant. Ban et Jabu s'élancèrent dans un même cri de rage, préparant chacun leur attaque offensive la plus puissante.

« _Explosive Sledgehammer_ !

_- Drill Horn_ ! »

Les deux attaques percutèrent le sol avec violence. Le Lion rugit à nouveau en esquivant tant bien que mal les deux explosions dégageant flammes et morceaux de roche noircie. Sa trajectoire se précisa et Shun en profita. Ikky vit les chaînes de son frère partirent en direction de la bête et se précipita à leur suite. Les yeux bruns du demi fauve s'écarquillèrent lorsque le métal froid et dure vint l'emprisonner, bloquant tous ses membres, s'enroulant autour de son flanc. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. La peur passa dans son regard. A cet instant, le Phénix apparu devant lui.

« _Hô Ô Gen Ma Ken_ ! »

Un bref rayon partit de son poing pour se loger directement dans le crâne du monstre. Celui-ci se figea, le regard vitreux, les mâchoires à demi ouvertes. Soudain, son corps fut pris de soubresauts violents. Ses convulsions firent se resserrer les chaînes d'Andromède qui peinait à retenir le monstrueux animal.

« Je n'y arrive pas, gémit Shun qui était attiré vers le Lion en même temps que ses chaînes. Il est trop fort ! »

Jabu et Ban vinrent agripper les deux chaînes pour l'aider à tirer mais rien n'y fit. La bête sautait, ruait, griffait en poussant des cris d'une voix mi humaine mi animale. Ikky serra les dents ; il était pourtant certain que son attaque mettrait le Lion au tapis, mais au lieu de ça, elle l'avait rendu complètement fou. Le Japonais sentit soudain une présence près de lui. Il tourna la tête pour faire face à Aioros, un arc de lumière tendu entre ses mains. Son regard résolu était fixé sur le tourbillon de rage et de fureur qui se démenait entres les chaînes. Une flèche dorée apparut, visant le monstre.

« Attends Aioros ! Ce n'est pas la peine ! » cria Ikky.

Mais alors qu'il croyait déjà voir la flèche partir, celle-ci s'abaissa. Le visage du Sagittaire se détendit soudain, même si sa grande tristesse restait visible. A quelques mètres, le Lion venait de s'effondrer.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Ouf ! Un grand merci à mon Daimon pour m'avoir permis de finir enfin ce chapitre ! Et bien sûr merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Parce que on a beau dire... savoir que quelqu'un aime ce qu'on fait ça aide quand même plus qu'une petite bêbête imaginaire XD Donc bref, je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai un pitit peu de mal à écrire en ce moment (j'ai de la philo plein la tête !) et je voudrais passer un petit coucou à ma chère Idael qui a toujours su trouver les mots qui me mettaient hors de moi : Moi aussi je t'aime très chère !_

_J'ajoute aussi qu'après ce chapitre le supplice des "lieux - heure" sera normalement terminé XD (je dis supplice parce que moi ça me gonflait vraiment mais j'avais pas le choix si je voulais me retrouver, y a tellement de personnages --") comme la petite troupe va se séparer je pense que je ferais un chapitre parlant à chaque fois d'un groupe différent. Voilà...  
_

_Merci Laura, ma plus ancienne lectrice, merci Sephi et Tenbra que je ne connais pas depuis longtemps mais que j'adore et merci Uasti pour tes encouragements ! _

Chapitre 3 : Pactes et Conflits

_Infirmerie du Sanctuaire – 10h30_

La lumière chaude filtrait paisiblement à travers le tissu fin et orangé des rideaux ténus. Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre semblait féerique, son calme et sa douceur contrastant avec le corps meurtri, à la peau hâlée, étendu sur le lit blanc. De nombreuses tâches brunies, virant au bleu violacé pour certaines, s'étendaient sur le torse, les bras et le visage du jeune homme endormi. Une compresse barrait sa tempe droite, dissimulant la moitié de sa paupière clause. Le sang qui avait, quelques heures plus tôt, recouvert son menton, sa gorge et sa jambe gauche avait été nettoyé. Sa respiration lente soulevait à peine sa poitrine qui restait imperturbablement immobile. Son souffle restait silencieux. Il semblait dormir d'un sommeil si profond que même ses traits ordinairement durs et dédaigneux s'étaient adoucis. Il parraissait serein malgré son combat intérieur, dans son âme rendue froide, dure et cassante par la souffrante qu'avait fait naître en lui _cette_ déchirure, la blessure profonde mise à vif lorsque le seul être en qui il pensait avoir confiance l'avait trahi et abandonné. Pour lui, _Elle_ n'était pas à l'origine de sa transformation en cette chose répugnante, c'était _lui_, son « ami » et tous les autres qui avaient donné vie à cette apparence.

Le jeune Japonais baissa les yeux. Cette vision lui était douloureuse. Il s'approcha de la chambre et ferma la porte qui la séparait du couloir, pour fuir cette scène figée. Puis il se retourna vers son compagnon dont les yeux noirs et perçants étaient fixés sur le carrelage glacial. Geki soupira, puis grogna en se massant la nuque et faisant craquer ses vertèbres. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre ici à ne rien faire. Enfin… ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Surveiller le Cancer lui faisait peur. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle peur, et son orgueil bien connu de son entourage ne le supportait pas. Il était nerveux, sentant qu'un danger pourrait surgir à tout moment. Il n'avait déjà ressenti une telle chose qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, lors d'un de ses entraînements dans les montagnes rocheuses. Son maître lui avait un jour proposé un nouveau mode d'entraînement, ou plutôt une façon de mesurer sa force actuelle. Ce n'était qu'à un mois environ du tournoi organisé par la Fondation et l'Ours avait accepté le défi en ricanant. Il se souvenait encore avoir deviné un regard sûr et calme derrière le masque aux reflets d'ivoire de son maître, mais sa confiance était bien trop grande pour qu'il n'y prête attention. Aussitôt, le _jeu_ avait commencé…

& & & & & &

_Je me souviens. Le soleil se couchait et déjà la lumière du jour s'atténuait pour ne laisser présente que l'ombre des grands arbres qui m'enveloppaient. La mienne disparaissaient parmi celles des colosses végétaux. Un vent faible soufflait, faisant bruisser légèrement les feuillages. Seul leur chant endormi était maintenant perceptible, et je n'entendait plus un seul bruit animal._ Elle ne doit pas être loin, _je me dis. _Elle a du se cacher dans un arbre ou dans la crevasse d'une falaise_. Et je m'étais lancé à sa poursuite. Sur mon chemin, je trouvais des branchages brisés et quelques traces de pas peu profondes. _Trop facile !_ Un simple jeu de piste, vraiment loin d'être à ma hauteur. Je connaissais la forêt pour y avoir vécu et m'y être entraîné depuis déjà tant d'années, depuis que j'avais été envoyé ici pour récupérer l'armure de l'Ours. _Un jeu d'enfant_, me répétais-je. Et la nuit tomba. Les heures passèrent. Je n'avais pas froid, j'étais habitué au climat. Elle était bien cachée, je l'avais sous-estimée, mais je la trouverais tôt ou tard, peu importait l'heure ou le climat. Les heures passèrent encore sans que je m'en rende compte. J'avais fini par m'arrêter près d'une rivière pour boire un peu d'eau fraîche, ma gorge me brûlait. Soudain, alors que mes mains sortaient du ruisseau pour porter à mes lèvres quelques gorgées bienvenues, un frisson m'avait parcouru. Un frisson violent. Tellement violent que je sentis à cet instant des crampes se profiler un peu partout dans mon corps. J'arrêtais mon geste si brusquement que l'eau s'écoula rapidement de mes mains. Je restais là, sans bouger, dans la même position. J'étais observé, je le savais. Ou plutôt j'étais traqué. Je ne m'en été pas rendu compte, jusqu'à cet instant… mais depuis le début, c'était elle le chasseur, et moi la proie._

_& & & & & & _

Geki serra les dents en repensant à cette nuit terrifiante et à ses effets dévastateurs. Dès qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa terrible méprise, il s'était retrouvé perdu, effrayé. Il n'avait plus été capable d'analyser chaque situation qui se présentait à lui. Il avait fui toute la nuit.

Nachi releva soudain la tête, sortant l'Ours de ses souvenirs douloureux pour sa conscience et son amour propre. Le Loup le dévisagea de son regard perçant et Geki se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas ces moments où le garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé perdait sa façade souriante ou expressive. Lui qui pensait que sa véritable nature de « loup solitaire » avait disparue en même temps que les mauvais traitements de l'orphelinat. Apparemment, ses années d'entraînements lui avaient aussi servies à dissimuler sa personnalité sous une autre, mais pas à la changer complètement. Nachi du se rendre compte de la gêne de son ami car il lui sourit. Son visage resta néanmoins dur et marqué d'une certaines méfiance. Depuis la blessure que lui avait infligé le Cancer il n'avait plus dit un mot, ou juste un chuchotement au moment du combat, lorsqu'il avait soufflé à l'Ours où se trouvait le point faible du monstre (mais peut-être ce silence était-il aussi du à l'état déplorable dans lequel Orthros s'en était sorti ; Nachi avait du le laisser à un ami qui vivait hors du Sanctuaire). La tenue sombre qu'il portait sous son armure cachait les bandages qui recouvraient son ventre, mais l'odeur de sang était encore bien présente sur sa peau. Le Loup reprit sa position initiale, ses iris charbonneuses comme attirées vers un gouffre invisible. Son sourire avait disparu. Geki sentit son cœur se serrer. Nachi était son plus vieux compagnon. Très jeune déjà ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même orphelinat. Ils avaient essuyé ensemble la douleur et l'humiliation de se retrouver seuls aux mains d'adultes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le Loup avait été un garçon peureux, c'est pourquoi il avait entretenu un caractère indépendant et méfiant, malgré la présence de l'Ours à ses côtés qui s'était toujours interposé à tout ce qui pourrait le blesser, comme l'aurait fait un grand frère. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Nachi depuis cette époque était l'une des seules choses n'atteignant pas son orgueil. Jamais il n'avait eu honte de protéger le garçon aux yeux d'ébène, ni de le réconforter en le serrant dans ses bras lorsqu'en ce passé peu lointain la fierté du Loup ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes. Aujourd'hui, Nachi semblait avoir retrouvé la raison qui l'avait un jour poussé à se refermer sur lui-même. Cette remarque blessait profondément l'Ours qui ne savait pas comment réagir après tout ce temps. Devait-il laisser Nachi trouver un accord avec lui-même, comme pour les chevaliers d'Or, ou le serrer dans ses bras comme autrefois ?

Le Loup releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit Geki venir vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant de sentir les bras robustes de son compagnon l'enlacer. Nachi ne dit rien. Il ferma les yeux, éteignant ainsi leur lueur dangereuse, et se laissa bercer doucement. Il lui semblait n'avoir plus senti une telle chaleur depuis une éternité. Les mains qui caressaient son dos et ses cheveux suffisaient à faire taire en lui toute méfiance ou animosité, et il put à nouveau afficher un sourire.

Un cosmos emplit soudain le couloir, comme si quelqu'un venait de le dévoiler pour les prévenir de son approche. Nachi repoussa son ami en s'éloignant vivement, son regard agressif déjà posé sur la femme qui avançait vers eux. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient reconnaissables entre tous. Son visage ne l'était pas, et les deux adolescents le voyaient pour la première fois. C'était pourtant bien elle, Céléris de la constellation du Petit Cheval, son armure le prouvait. Elle avait des traits fins et asiatiques, et sa peau était presque aussi pâle que celle d'Hydri. En outre, les même marques sombres que celles du chevalier de l'Hydre Mâle se dessinaient sous ses yeux bleu nuit. _Ces deux Argents ne sont plus de première fraicheur_, songea amèrment Geki qui n'oserait cependant pas contester les choix d'Athéna.

« Le Grand Pope vous demande. »

La voix lasse et éteinte de la femme fit grimacer les deux adolescents. Ils acquiescèrent néanmoins et Céléris tourna les talons pour rejoindre le palais. Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard hésitant. Ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre qu'ils surveillaient, puis partirent à la suite du chevalier d'Argent.

_Palais du Grand Pope – 10h50_

« Si, si ! Je vous assure ! Gros comme trois immeubles !

- N'éxagérons rien…

- Mais si ! Pas vrai Ichi ? Grand comme… euh… le truc là… la Tour de Tokyo !

- D'habitude c'est moi qui amplifie un peu la réalité…

- Mais à ce point c'en devient risible…

- Je vous jure ! J'étais bien placé pour le voir !

- Il a déjà vu la Tour de Tokyo ?

- Marine la lui a montré dans un atlas.

- De quoi il parle au fait ? »

L'arrivée d'Athéna dans le grand hall du palais imposa le silence. Tous les chevaliers présents la saluèrent respéctueusement, elle leur rendit leur salut avec un sourire. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que la déesse était revenue, mais à nouveau son corps humain avait mal supporté son voyage en Olympe et elle avait du prendre du repos. Elle se trouvait maintenant aux côtés de Sion avec qui elle avait longuement discuté. Son apparition au royaume des dieux avait certainement été mal vue par nombreux d'entre eux, et la déesse s'était montrée soucieuse quant à des représailles de la part de ses frères divins. Elle avait mis ses chevaliers en garde ; une attaque était peut-être à craindre.

Les dix chevaliers de Bronze avaient rejoint la salle principale du palais un peu plus tôt, les derniers arrivés étant les deux préposés à la garde du Cancer. A leurs côtés se dressaient Camus, Shaka, Hydri et Céléris dont le masque facial avait disparu. Aioros était resté au chevet de son frère. Le débat commença. Beaucoup étaient pour donner priorité aux recherches sur la malédiction, mais la protection du Sanctuaire était devenue un point tout aussi important puisque la plupart des chevaliers d'Or étaient inaptes à tenir leur rôle de gardien. Il fut décidé que des groupes de deux seraient formés, les chevaliers de Bronze se chargeant de la protection des temples inhabités. Les deux équipes formées de Aioros et Céléris d'un côté, et de Camus et Hydri de l'autre iraient donner les soins adéquats à leurs compagnons maudits. Shaka et Sion, enfin, s'occuperaient des recherches concernant la symbiose entre les armures et les corps qu'elles avaient investis.

« Mü pourra peut-être nous aider » dit doucement Athéna à l'intention de Sion.

L'ancien Bélier acquiesça, bien qu'il sentit sa gorge se nouer ; l'homme qui gardait le premier temple n'était plus celui qui avait été son élève, et il devait bien l'avouer : il l'effrayait. Le vieil Atlante avait même préféré éloigner Kiki de son maître, et le garçon restait maintenant au palais en compagnie de son aîné. Sion ne put retenir un sourire en songeant que le jeune Tibétain devait être en train de les épier, dissimulé dans un coin de la grande pièce. L'élève de Mü s'inquiétait énormément pour son maître, et le fait de l'en avoir éloigné l'avait rendu méfiant et tendu. Il avait échappé plusieurs fois à la surveillance des gardes pour se rendre à la Maison du Bélier, malgré les recommandations de Sion qui lui avait pourtant expliqué à quel point il était dangereux de traverser celles des Poissons et du Capricorne. Mais le jeune garçon n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Cependant, il n'avait jamais dépassé le temple du Scorpion. A chaque fois le cosmos de Milo s'était élevé pour les prévenir, à chaque fois ils avaient récupéré l'enfant terrorisé dans l'antre du Scorpion.

Le bruit de la lourde porte qui vint frapper le mur avec fracas mit fin au brouhaha qui régnait dans le palais. Les trois gardes entrèrent avec précipitation.

« Une attaque » lâcha l'un d'eux, le souffle court.

_Temple du Bélier – 11h10_

Mü observait avec prudence la créature qui se dressait face à lui. Ses pupilles s'étaient rétractées au milieu de l'étendue bleu vert de ses iris. Il tentait de sonder l'adversaire, serrant de ses mains fines et délicates le métal froid des accoudoirs de son fauteuil roulant. La tension presque palpable l'avait obligé à freiner sa respiration. Les deux êtres se fixaient. Le Bélier était éreinté, fourbu par ces longues nuits passées sans sommeil, alors que son armure refusait de lui laisser tout contrôle. La puissance de son cosmos s'en ressentait douloureusement. Elle, tanguait de droite à gauche sur ses six membres robustes, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres basanées, ses yeux restants cachés sous le casque osseux aux contours de fauve qui ornait son crâne. Son corps de félin imposant bandait ses muscles par à-coups, son torse de femme nu dansait sur un faible vent chaud. Ses grandes ailes brunes fouettaient l'air. Elle semblait prête à attaquer. L'Atlante n'aurait jamais cru possible de se retrouver un jour face à un sphinx. Il chercha dans sa mémoire les légendes qui entouraient cette créature. Seulement voilà, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter… et encore moins de poser quelque énigme dont le chevalier aurait sans doute eut moins de mal à se dépêtrer que de la défaite qui l'attendait si elle se décidait à passer à l'attaque.

Derrière elle se tenait une femme en armure, la main droite refermée sur une grande lance du même matériau que sa protection : une armure brillante à la couleur pourpre. Elle suivait les formes musclées et agiles de la femme aux cheveux roux, longs et bouclés qui apparaissaient de sous son casque. Sa poitrine n'était élevée que d'un côté, comme si son corps avait été mi masculin, mi féminin. _Une Amazone..._

Le sphinx bougea soudain, arrachant Mü à son analyse ; la bête venait de se précipiter sur lui. Le Bélier chassa rapidement la stupeur qui l'avait assailli pour dresser un mur de protection entre lui et son assaillant.

« _Crystal Wall_ ! »

Le monstre se fracassa avec une violence hors du commun contre la barrière, une violence à laquelle le chevalier ne s'attendait pas. Il eut beaucoup de mal à contenir le choc et déjà le sphinx se dressait devant lui de toute sa hauteur imposante, en appuie sur ses pattes arrières, ses griffes avant et ses mains aux bras musclés forçant contre la surface du mur synthétique. Elle ne semblait se servir que de sa force physique, mais celle-ci était nettement suffisante pour que l'esprit de Mü commence à paniquer. _Bon sang, mais d'où viennent-elles ? Elle est trop forte, ma barrière ne tiendra pas longtemps !_ Le visage du jeune homme affichait maintenant la crainte et la douleur liée à l'effort pour maintenir en place son « _Crystal Wall_ ». Le sphinx graillait sourdement en frappant de ses poings contre le mur invisible, tandis que ses griffes acérées s'enfonçaient lentement dans la surface maintenant crépitante, dévoilant les dernières bribes de cosmos que mettait en œuvre le chevalier pour contenir son opposant. La fatigue alourdissait tous ses mouvements. Il avait besoin d'aide…

… _sinon… elle va me tuer…_

« _Tu crains donc à ce point la mort ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un chevalier._ »

Mü ferma les yeux et se sentit envahir par le désespoir.

_C'est normal de craindre la mort quand on a déjà touché à l'Enfer !_

« _Tu ne la craignait donc pas avant ?_ »

_Non !_

« _… … … Alors tu n'es plus digne de ce poids que je suis…_ »

Un hurlement déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que les extrémités dures et noirâtres s'extirpaient de son crâne, pointant et se recourbant au-dessus de son visage. La douleur était trop grande et il perdit le contrôle de son cosmos, libérant le bête qui atterrit avec fracas sur le sol avant de s'élancer sur le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves qui entourait sa tête de ses mains blanches.

Le sphinx n'eut pas l'occasion d'atteindre le Tibétain. Un choc brutal qu'elle ne vit pas venir s'abattit sur son crâne protégé par le casque osseux, et elle s'écrasa contre le sol, sa mâchoire rencontrant la terre sèche et dure la première, envoyant deux de ses dents valser dans un éclat pourpre. Geki recula, surpris autant que son adversaire de la vitesse de sa propre réaction. Mais il avait réussi, il était arrivé à temps. Shiryu était juste derrière lui, accroupi aux côtés de Mü pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. L'Atlante leva sur le Dragon un regard mort cerclé de cernes appuyés, puis il hocha la tête, comme pour l'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Hydri et Camus avaient pris place dans la Maison du Verseau, Shun et Ban s'étaient arrêtés dans celle du Sagittaire, Hyoga et Nachi dans celle de la Balance, Ikky et Ichi occupaient celle du Lion, et Seiya et Jabu avaient du s'arrêter dans celle des Gémeaux. Les deux chevaliers de Bronze observèrent leur duo d'adversaires. Le sphinx s'était lentement relevé, et crachait maintenant en feulant contre son agresseur, dévoilant une dentition aiguisée et répandant une pluie de gouttelettes rougeâtres. Derrière elle, la femme n'avait pas bougé, son expression restant dissimulée sous son casque ne dévoilant que ses yeux de braise. Le Japonais aux longs cheveux noirs tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Ce dernier lui fit signe de reculer, sans même lui porter un regard ; il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Shiryu acquiesça imperceptiblement et recula vers Mü pour le protéger. Geki se mit en position de combat, ses mains aux doigts recourbés comme une prise griffue dressés devant son visage, les genoux pliés, prêt à contenir n'importe quelle attaque physique. Il put deviner l'éclat verdâtre du regard courroucé de la femme au corps de lion. Le plumage brun de ses ailes frémit, et elle s'élança, son abdomen relâchant soudain toute la pression qu'il avait accumulé. Elle bondit, toutes griffes dehors, dévoilant chaque muscle de son corps agile. Une trajectoire, en outre, facilement prévisible…

« _Hanging Bear_ ! »

Les pattes arrières de la créature hybride percutèrent violemment le sol tandis que les bras puissants de l'Ours agrippaient directement sa gorge dénudée, la stoppant en plein vol. Le monstre parut un instant surpris, puis se débattit avec force et colère. Son long corps se contorsionna dans tous les sens, frappant, griffant, de sa bouche encore ouverte s'échappait un cri inaudible. L'adolescent suait à grosses gouttes. Il grimaça quand les griffes antérieures du sphinx s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans le torse de son armure, y formant des cassures d'où s'écoula bientôt une faible dose de sang. La force du monstre était terrifiante, lui-même avait du mal à maintenir sa prise, mais il devait pourtant y parvenir… Il tenta le tout pour le tout et envoya soudain son cosmos exploser dans ses bras dans un cri de colère. Ses jambes faillirent se dérober sous lui tandis que sa prise augmentait brutalement, pour le plus grand malheur de la créature. Un craquement bruyant retentit, et l'Ours cru un instant que son armure venait de se briser, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne put que constater à l'angle qu'avait pris le cou de sa victime que sa nuque était rompue. Il lâcha le cadavre qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux, faisant s'élever autour de lui un nuage brunâtre. Geki recula en soufflant bruyamment. Il porta une main tremblante à son torse. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ses blessures n'étaient pourtant pas si graves. _Du poison !_ comprit-il enfin. Mais avant qu'il put réagir, il avait déjà perdu connaissance et s'effondrait.

Shiryu se précipita vers son compagnon, posant un genou prêt de son visage pour tenter de sentir son pouls. Il était faible.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que… » bégaya le Dragon qui ne comprenait pas d'où venait le mal de son ami. Un tintement lui fit lever la tête et il s'aperçut que l'Amazone lui souriait. Elle avait ôté son casque, dévoilant son beau visage encadré de cheveux à la couleur de feu. Dans sa main droite dansait un flacon, soumis au regard du jeune Japonais.

« C'est l'élixir » dit-elle enfin. « Si tu le veux, tu devras te battre chevalier. »

Son ton était moqueur. Elle ne craignait pas la défaite. Le Dragon serra les dents de colère, mais le faible cosmos du Bélier le rappela à lui.

« _Elle ne plaisante pas…_ » résonna la voix du Tibétain dans sa tête. « _Essaye de trouver le moyen de lui dérober l'antidote. Seul tu n'arriveras à rien…_ »

L'adolescent se retourna. Mü avait lui aussi perdu connaissance. Dans quelles galère se retrouvait-il ? Il fit face à nouveau à la femme qui l'attendait, le flacon sagement accroché à sa ceinture. Il devait rester calme, protéger les autres avant tout. Le garçon souleva son compagnon pour le porter aux côtés du chevalier infirme. Geki respirait de plus en plus faiblement, inquiétant encore plus le jeune Dragon.

« Il ne lui reste qu'un quart d'heure. Tu es lent, chevalier. »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'une trombe brûlante se dirigeait vers Shiryu. Celui-ci l'évita en jurant, atterrissant difficilement contre les marches qui menaient au temple suivant. Le Dragon posa son regard d'ébène sur l'Amazone. Il devait analyser ses mouvements, chacune de ses techniques s'il voulait s'en sortir. Il vit la lance de la guerrière briller d'une lueur étrange, sanglante, puis une nouvelle rafale vint l'envelopper.

& & & & & &

« _Tu entends ?_ »

_Oui, je les entends…_

« _Ils sont des ennemis…_ »

_Non ! Ils ne sont pas des ennemis ! Pourquoi… cherches-tu à me tromper ?_

« _Qui trompe l'autre ? Ton devoir est de protéger ces terres._ »

_Pas comme ça ! Nous ne sommes pas des machines !_

« _Tu refuses ton devoir ?_ »

_Non ! Je ne laisserais personne franchir le seuil de cette Maison !_

« _Alors tues-les._ »

_Non ! Je ne veux pas ! je ne dois pas les tuer !_

« _Tu souffres. Pourquoi infliger telle douleur à ton corps ? Il te suffit de m'obéir._ »

_N… non… tu n'es pas mon maître… c'est moi… le maître !_

« _Vraiment ? Tu n'en donne pas l'impression. Quel pitoyable chevalier tu fais ! As-tu jamais pris une seule décision ?_ »

_Je… je dois suivre les ordres…_

« _Toujours les ordres, n'importe quel ordre… Devrais-je avoir honte ? Comment ai-je pu te laisser me dominer ? Un chevalier sans personnalité, incapable de prendre une décision par lui-même ! Cesse de te mentir ! Depuis toujours, tout est pareil, tu suis l'avis des autres, tu ne parles pas, tu ne dis rien, tu te contentes d'écouter et d'acquiescer en allant te réfugier auprès de ceux qui savent s'imposer ! Tu n'es qu'un chien pitoyable !_ »

_Ce n'est pas… vrai…_

« _Toutes ces connaissances que tu as acquises, de la théorie toujours, jamais de pratique ! Tu t'enfermes dans cet univers rassurant et fictif ! A quoi te servent tes connaissances ? Personne ne sait même que tu en possèdes !_ »

_Si… c'est pas…_

« _Encore des mensonges… tu me fatigues !_ »

_Je sais m'imposer ! Je suis plus fort que tu ne le crois !_

« _Tu tentes de les effrayer, et tu es doué pour ça, je te félicite pour ce déploiement de cosmos agressif, mais ça ne suffit pas, parce que moi je sais. Je sais que tu ne peux rien faire ! Je sais que tu es fort mais que tu n'es pas capable d'utiliser ta force ! Tu as beau menacer, jamais tu ne passeras à l'action !_ »

_Tu te trompes ! Je vais te prouver… que je suis digne de te contrôler !_

_& & & & & & _

Son épaule droite fut transpercée, puis sa gauche. L'adolescent assistait à la désintégration complète de son corps et de son armure, sans qu'il puisse réagir, sans qu'il ait la possibilité de faire le moindre geste. Les bourrasques cinglantes qui l'encerclaient se refermaient sur lui, jouaient avec lui, le broyant lentement. Il avait l'impression de se trouver au centre d'un ouragan, dans « l'œil du cyclone », là où les vents violents n'étaient pas encore mortels, mais dont les parois hurlantes et tournoyant à une vitesse vertigineuse risquaient de le déchiqueter au moindre accrochage. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que l'attaque passe, forçant son corps à rester dans une position de défense, enveloppé de ses bras, les jambes pliées, son visage caché derrière les restes de son bouclier. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer, bien que les vents ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il ne voyait même plus la femme, l'Amazone. Sa vue était trouble. Où était passée toute son énergie ? cette énergie dévastatrice qu'il avait usée lors de ses combats dans le royaume d'Hadés ? Bien sûr, il ne s'était plus vraiment entraîné depuis plusieurs mois, mais elle n'avait pas pu disparaître ainsi ? Pourtant il se sentait vidé de toutes ses forces, son cosmos fatiguait. Même en usant d'Excalibur il n'avait pas réussi à sortir de ce flot bouillonnant de vents. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un gouffre à l'air lourd, qui faisait lentement taire chacun de ses sens. Non ! Il ne devait pas abandonner, il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi ! Geki allait finir par mourir ! Combien de temps déjà s'était écoulé ? Il n'en avait même plus la notion. Son esprit faiblissait en même temps que son corps. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout, invoquer les cent dragons de Rozan malgré sa faible puissance. Il devait s'en sortir, il devait survivre car il était le seul à savoir comment soigner l'Ours. Et puis il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras si tôt, laisser ses compagnons, son maître. Il rouvrit les yeux, serra les dents pour oublier les coups de fouets tranchants qui déchiraient sa peau mise à nu. Lentement, presque inconsciemment, ses bras tracèrent les mouvements fluides et silencieux de l'invocation, ignorant la violence de l'attaque qui redoubla d'intensité, ignorant les longues entailles qui apparurent à toute vitesse sur son corps entier, ses longs cheveux qui furent tranchés net de toutes parts, le sang qui s'extirpa à flots de ses oreilles. Ses yeux noirs, si fragiles, étaient fixés sur un ennemi invisible, mais dont le cosmos lui apparaissait clairement. Elle semblait vouloir en finir avec lui. Tant mieux, c'était aussi son cas.

« _Rozan Hyaku Ryû Ha_ ! »

Son ouragan contre celui de l'Amazone. Les cent dragons apparurent accompagnés d'autant de rugissements de rage. Les reptiles emplirent les murs de vent, s'y écrasèrent, les poussèrent à leurs derniers retranchements, puis la tornade explosa dans une nuée de longs corps en furie couverts d'écailles émeraudes. Toutes les bêtes foncèrent aussitôt vers la femme encore pantoise, tels des câbles noueux se déversants autour d'un aimant, ouvrant leurs larges mâchoires sur des rangées de crocs meurtriers. Ils frappèrent. Leur colère détona furieusement en un torrent de flammes qui se déversèrent sur l'ennemie, l'enveloppant complètement. L'explosion qui s'en suivit retentit jusqu'au palais.

Shiryu tomba à genoux. Pourtant il ne ressentait plus rien, ni douleur, ni fatigue. Un faible coup d'œil vers ses jambes lui aurait appris que ses tendons étaient sectionnés. Il n'entendait plus rien, sa vue était trouble. Tout ce qu'il pu se dire, ce fut que l'air semblait s'être rafraîchi maintenant qu'une faible brise pouvait déposer son étreinte sur ses épaules qui n'étaient plus protégées par ses cheveux épars dont les spectres mouvants flottaient encore autour de lui. Face à lui, la femme chassait les dernières bribes de cosmos du Dragon en fouettant l'air de sa lance. Elle finit par la poser à terre. Son sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à une expression de mépris à l'état pur. Son armure n'avait que peu souffert.

« Tu es faible chevalier » siffla-t-elle en reprenant sa position d'attaque, ses jambes fléchies, son arme tendue vers l'arrière et braquée vers le jeune homme tel un fauve à l'affût. Ce petit jeu avait assez duré ; un adversaire affaibli à ce point n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Quelle honte et quel déshonneur de devoir l'achever dans cet état, mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Le garçon ne bougea pas, son regard vide de toute expression posé sur le sol devant lui. L'Amazone fonça vers lui. Sa lance fendit l'air pour venir se loger dans le crâne du Dragon.

La lame s'abattit, et perfora le sol entre les mains de l'adolescent, posées sur ses genoux. La guerrière ne bougea plus, retenant son souffle, ses yeux écarquillés sur une expression de stupeur, plongés dans ceux, d'un noir charbonneux, de la nouvelle créature qui lui faisait face. A quelques centimètres de son visage seulement, le museau velu du monstre dévoilait une colère sourde, ses naseaux soufflant bruyamment un souffle suffocant, et ses dents serrées laissant échapper un grondement bas. Il avait enveloppé le jeune Japonais de sa carrure imposante, penché au-dessus de lui pour venir planter son regard dans celui de l'Amazone, lui faisant ainsi rater sa cible. La femme reprit enfin conscience et recula d'un bond, sa lance tenue par ses deux mains pointée vers l'avant. Son visage angélique était maintenant méfiant. Un chevalier maudit… mais celui-ci semblait plus dangereux que le Bélier endormi dans son fauteuil roulant. La guerrière observa rapidement l'homme à l'apparence de Minotaure. Celui-ci se redressa et passa devant le Dragon qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, son cosmos n'était plus perceptible. L'homme à tête de taureau fixa à son tour la femme en grondant plus sourdement. Sa queue bovine fouettait l'air avec colère. Seul le bas de ses vêtements semblait avoir survécu à sa mutation, ses cheveux noirs s'étaient transformé en un pelage hérissé le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps. De toute façon elle n'avait rien à craindre des maudits, _Il_ le lui avait assuré. Et elle avait toute confiance en _Lui_, c'est pourquoi un sourire railleur se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres. Elle fonça à nouveau, dans un petit souffle méprisant. L'homme se contenta de croiser les bras, la fixant toujours. _Ridicule, il ne peut rien._

« _Great Horn_ ! »

L'Amazone ne su si le cri à voix humaine du Minotaure l'étonna plus que la décharge d'énergie fulgurante qui explosa des bras du monstre lors que sa lance le toucha. Tout se brouilla. Plus rien ne lui parvenait. _Qu… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne sont-ils pas censés… être faible ? Pourquoi… moi ?_ Son corps retomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle était allongée sur le dos, sa lance brisée à quelques mètres de son bras, trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. Elle grogna de douleur. Aucun de ses membres ne lui répondait. Elle devait se relever, vite, et mettre ce monstre hors d'état de nuire. Un frisson la parcouru quand elle le vit approcher d'un pas lourd. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle, la toisant depuis ses plus de deux mètres. Il semblait réfléchir.

« _Crains-tu la mort ?_ »

_Non…_

« _La mort des autres ?_ »

_Non…_

« _Alors tues-la._ »

Sa jambe s'abattit. Un craquement retentit. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir l'expression de terreur de la femme, et cela valait mieux. Il ne dit rien, baissa les yeux. Un froissement attira son attention et il se retourna. Le Dragon rampait vers lui. Il le rejoignit et s'accroupit près de lui. Un murmure lui parvint, lent et mal articulé, mais il comprit sa pensée à travers le faible cosmos du jeune Japonais. Le laissant là, il retourna chercher la fiole à la ceinture de la femme. Elle était intacte. Ça ne le surprit pas. Il la ramassa et vint la faire ingérer à l'Ours, allongé un peu plus loin, et dont la respiration maintenant inexistante ne laissait aucun espoir. Il jeta la fiole vide, puis son regard se posa enfin sur le dernier chevalier présent. Il semblait dormir, les mains sagement posées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Sa tête était penchée en arrière et couverte de sa chevelure mauve et trempée de sueur qui s'égarait dans chaque recoin de son visage, collée à sa peau, ne dévoilant que ses paupières closes cernées de traces grisâtres comme celles de Hydri et Céléris. Le Taureau resta silencieux. D'un geste lent et avec attention, il repoussa les mèches parmes du visage de son ami. Deux cosmos venaient à leur rencontre.

& & & & & &

Ils étaient donc passé à l'attaque. Athéna, réincarnée sous les traits de Saori Kido, était presque certaine qu'il s'agissait là de l'œuvre d'un dieu, et pas n'importe lequel : Arès, dieu de la guerre et son plus grand ennemi. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une mise en garde. Le fait que leurs adversaires n'aient pas franchi la première Maison prouvait que cette attaque n'était pas destinée à atteindre véritablement la déesse ou même ses chevaliers. Mais alors pourquoi ?

« Tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit d'Arès.

- Ca parait logique, les Amazones sont de son sang…

- Peut-être trop logique… »

Sion resta perplexe. Bien sûr, tirer des conclusions hâtives n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais les preuves étaient cette fois accablantes. Pourtant, Athéna ne semblait pas totalement convaincue. Faudrait-il un nouveau combat ? plus violent ? Peut-être auraient-ils moins de chance la prochaine fois… Si le Taureau n'était pas intervenu au détriment de tous, deux des chevaliers de Bronze y auraient laissé la vie, ainsi que, probablement, le gardien du premier temple. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pu récupérer à temps les deux Japonais pour leur apporter les soins nécessaires…

L'ancien Bélier fut tiré de ses pensées par un mouvement situé dans son dos. Il sentit le cosmos de Shaka s'éloigner. Le bruit des lourdes portes qui s'ouvrirent lui parvint. Elles se refermèrent sur la silhouette frêle du chevalier de la Vierge.

_Temple des Poissons – 13h00_

Alors qu'il pensait avoir enfin pieds une lame de fond l'avait entraîné, plus loin, beaucoup plus loin qu'autrefois, au-delà de ce simple océan qui lui paraissait aujourd'hui aussi insignifiant que les lacs de Suède. Il avait été englouti, noyé au fond d'un gouffre abyssal, là où la lumière n'avait plus aucune emprise, abandonnant sa toute puissance aux ténèbres suffocantes. Quelques raies envoûtantes lui parvenaient parfois, depuis la surface, mais disparaissaient aussi vite, le laissant à nouveau seul, seul au milieu de cet océan âcre d'un noir poisseux. Il restait là, immobile, attendant comme un cadavre pâle de pouvoir voir à nouveau un de ces rayons. Des nageoires lui avaient poussé, un membre caudal robuste et écailleux avait pris la place de ses jambes, des membranes fines s'étaient développées entre ses doigts, le rendant ainsi apte à survivre en ce milieu, ce milieu qu'il ne pouvait plus quitter, ce milieu qui était maintenant le sien. Qui avait toujours été le sien. Il avait voulu y échapper mais son destin l'y avait reconduis, inexorablement, et lui avait lutté comme le prisonnier accroché à ses chaînes. Ce milieu froid, cet océan éloigné de tous, de toute vie, c'était _là_ qu'il devait être…

Un son assourdi par l'eau qui l'entourait retentit à la surface, la repoussant en quelques sillons qui s'estompèrent rapidement. Un pas… approchait ? Ses mains fines et blanches comme celles d'un mort remontèrent hors du bassin et se posèrent lentement sur les bords. Il posa son menton au creux de ses bras repliés. Trois mèches azurées glissèrent sur son front pour se coller contre sa peau. Ses yeux embués se posèrent sur les deux silhouettes qui approchaient. Il était encore à la limite du sommeil, donc en position de faiblesse.

« _Nous te protégeons…_ » chanta-t-_elle_. Autour de lui, il sentit les corps des petits êtres se refermer sur son territoire. _Elle_ le protégeait, et elles aussi. Ses yeux turquoises se réenorgueillirent de leur brillance. Ses pupilles maintenant inutiles dans son nouveau milieu s'étaient estompées de ses iris. Mais il les fixait néanmoins, ces intrus, de son regard de mort.

& & & & & &

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux verts tressaillit, et il s'arrêta. Son compagnon en fit de même, sans dire un mot. Shun resta immobile quelques instants, observant le visage livide, posé sur ses bras, du chevalier des Poissons, vision angélique et monstrueuse à la fois, et autour de lui, grouillants sur les murs tels des serpents répugnants, dans des froissements accompagnés de sons gutturaux, les rosiers empoisonnés. Ils les mettaient en garde. Ils leur sifflaient de ne pas avancer. Les lianes, les branchages, tout se mettait en branle dans un cortège funèbre pour se refermer lentement sur l'homme dont seul le haut du corps sortait du bassin doré, au centre de la pièce. Ils n'étaient pas la bienvenue…

Le chevalier d'Andromède jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Ban qui s'était arrêté à côté de lui, un peu en arrière. Le Lionnet gardait les bras croisés, la bouche fermée, et les yeux posés sur ce qui lui faisait face, impassible, comme s'il ne voyait pas la menace que percevait son jeune compagnon. Shun se retourna vers le Poissons, et prit une inspiration contenue avant de faire quelques pas encore. L'homme maudit parut étonné mais son visage comateux semblait avoir du mal à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un trait. Les rosiers dont la course s'était ralentie en un rythme régulier et léthargique se remirent à grouiller rapidement pour se refermer un peu plus autour de leur maître. Le Japonais s'arrêta à nouveau, de peur que les branches hirsutes ne se referment complètement, formant un mur entre lui et le Poissons. A cet instant, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais du venir. Si Ikky le savait, il aurait de sérieux ennuis, et surtout, il mettait Ban en danger puisque le Lionnet, étant lié à lui par leur duo (décidé par Athéna elle-même) ne le quittait plus d'une semelle.

« Aph… »

Le son de sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle fut remplacée par celle du Poissons.

« _Odjur_ (1) ! » cracha-t-il avant de disparaître sous la surface sombre du bassin. Les rosiers frappèrent, fusèrent, griffèrent, puis fermèrent complètement le passage qui menait à l'ancien maître des lieux. Le jeune homme resta pétrifié. Derrière lui, le Lionnet n'avait eut que le temps d'esquisser un mouvement pour venir le protéger.

_Temple du Scorpion – 13h00_

Camus sortit du grand temple d'un pas rapide, angoissé, son visage même dévoilant l'anxiété, mais aussi une rancœur qui se voulait sans doute contenue. Une fois encore il n'avait pas pu approcher le Grec, pire, celui-ci l'avait chassé, violemment. Il avait semblé vouloir le tuer. Et il l'avait mordu d'une certaine façon. Le Français n'en revenait pas ; outre son amour propre qui pour la première fois avait été blessé, il avait pu sentir les innombrables aiguilles du scorpion le transpercer de toutes parts. Son corps était intact, mais sa conscience était en lambeau. Pourquoi ? Il ne cherchait… qu'à l'aider. Il revoyait encore le regard glacial de Milo ; jamais il n'aurait pensé que le visage du Grec puisse peindre une telle expression. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et cette voix intérieure qui lui soufflait qu'il ne faisait que voir pour la première fois son propre reflet.

_C'est faux !_

« _Je ne cherche pas à te détruire… c'est pourquoi je ne te mentirais pas…_ »

_Je ne suis pas comme ça… et lui non plus ! Surtout lui…_

« _Comment pourrais-tu avoir une vision objective de toi-même ?_ »

« Alors ? »

La voix du Coréen arracha Camus à son dialogue personnel. Hydri l'observait, les bras croisés, son regard fatigué mais toujours hautain planté sur lui. Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur du Français, comme si une nouvelle barrière venait de tomber, mais pas l'une des barrières que Milo avait toujours espéré voir flancher. Non, ces barrières étaient celles de sa patience, celles qui retenaient sa colère et sa haine.

« Laisse tomber cet imbécile. Pense plutôt à toi » reprit le chevalier d'Argent. Puis il tourna les talons, mais son regard resta posé sur Camus, par dessus son épaule. Son ombre se découpant ainsi, à contre jour, en cette heure où le soleil flamboyait, faisait paraître l'homme aux cheveux gris encore plus irréel. Et le Verseau ne pu que le haïr d'autant plus.

_Temple de la Balance – 13h00_

Hyoga laissa son regard filer sur les murs blancs du temple. Tout était tellement calme… Les événements de la guerre du Sanctuaire lui revinrent en mémoire et il sentit sa gorge se nouer en repensant à sa rencontre avec son maître qui avait failli lui être fatale en ce lieu. Aujourd'hui, plus aucune trace de son cercueil de glace. Le temple de la Balance, comme tous les autres, avait été entièrement rénové, et il ne subsistait ici que quelques bribes éparses du cosmos de Dohko. Si calme… Le chevalier du Cygne avait encore beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée que leurs aînés étaient maudits d'une façon si horrible. Il l'avait pourtant vu, il avait été témoin de ce qui leur arrivait au travers de sa rencontre avec le maître de Shiryu, et celle de Saga. A la pensée du Dragon, le jeune homme blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour contenir de nouvelles larmes. Il ne devait pas se montrer si sensible, il le savait, mais la vision qu'il avait eu du corps de son ami, transporté vers l'infirmerie du palais… les traces rougeâtres, innombrables et profondes, ses cheveux noirs en bataille à présent à peine plus longs que ceux de Ikky, le sang, partout, qui s'écoulait de toute faille visible, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Athéna leur avait-elle donné l'ordre de se disperser ainsi ?

« _Gomenasai_, murmura le jeune métisse d'une voix faible. Pardon… de n'avoir pas pu t'aider… »

Aioros était venu leur donner des nouvelles du Dragon ; son état s'était stabilisé. Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau fragilisés mais les médecins du Sanctuaire, secondés de Céléris, avaient pu sauver sa vue. Il pourrait voir à nouveau, ce qui les inquiétait réellement c'était une lésion cérébrale possible ; ses tympans avaient été déchirés sous la puissance de l'ouragan déclenché par l'Amazone, et ses cordes vocales avaient été sérieusement endommagées par les morsures que le vent avait infligés à sa gorge. Shiryu s'en sortirait, Hyoga en était sûr, mais dans quel état ? Pourrait-il se battre à nouveau ? Et Shunrei, comment allait-elle réagir ? Elle allait leur en vouloir à coup sûr…

Le Cygne parvint enfin à chasser ces pensées moroses, et tourna la tête vers le compagnon qui lui avait été assigné. Ses yeux gris orage rencontrèrent ceux d'ébène du Loup. Son regard était froid, distant et incroyablement mauvais. Hyoga en fut surpris mais ne se détourna pas pour autant. Il savait que, tout comme lui, Nachi s'inquiétait pour un ami proche : le jeune homme sur lequel aucune information n'avait filtré depuis qu'il avait lui aussi rejoint l'infirmerie. Le Loup n'avait rien dit quand Aioros était venu les voir, mais Hyoga avait pris soin de demander des nouvelles de l'Ours. Le Sagittaire avait simplement dis… qu'il ne savait absolument rien.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds s'en voulut soudain de ne pas mieux connaître les deux Japonais. Et pas seulement eux : Ban, Jabu, Ichi, il les connaissait à peine. Ils avaient tous été dans le même orphelinat de la Fondation, ils avaient tous reçu un entraînement draconien et barbare, mais le Cygne n'avait jamais eu de lien réel avec les autres à cette époque. De par leur sang, ils étaient pourtant aussi proches les uns des autres. Seul Shiryu ne l'avait pas jugé comme le reste des enfants, il faut dire que le Dragon était déjà mûr malgré son jeune âge. Mais il semblait enfermé dans un monde que tous ignoraient, c'est pourquoi Hyoga avait préféré l'éviter, lui, le seul qui aurait pu l'accepter. Le jeune métisse tenta de rassembler les souvenirs qu'il avait de Nachi et Geki. Il se souvenait d'un garçon timide au sourire hésitant, et d'un autre, bien plus grand et robuste, à la voix forte, qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. De temps en temps, un autre garçon aux cheveux blancs du nom d'Ichi se joignait à eux. Le seul événement qui l'avait vraiment marqué avec ces trois-là, ce fut le jour où Geki le frappa sauvagement. Il se souvenait de chaque coup qu'il avait reçu depuis son enfance. Ce jour-là, durant l'entraînement, Seiya s'était énervé et l'avait poussé hors du ring. Hyoga était tombé sur Nachi qui s'était foulé la cheville la veille, et qui courait en boitillant sous les ordres d'un éducateur. Le Loup l'avait reçu de plein fouet et s'était étalé sur le sol sous les cris de l'homme qui les surveillait. Le Russe s'était relevé rapidement et s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand un formidable coup de poing l'avait cueilli à la mâchoire. Il s'était retrouvé au sol à son tour, un poids encombrant bloquant ses jambes, criblé de coups et d'injures dans un japonais qu'il ne connaissait pas encore assez pour en apprécier toutes les finesses. Ichi avait tenté sans succès de tirer l'Ours vers l'arrière, pour qu'il se lève de sur le métisse, pour qu'il arrête de le frapper. Finalement, il avait fallu l'intervention de deux adultes pour repousser Geki. Hyoga avait été emmené, pantelant, à l'infirmerie. Sa dernière vision était celle d'un des hommes giflant Nachi, « ce garçon qui ne savait qu'attirer des ennuis ».

Il finit par baisser les yeux. Le silence du Loup commençait à lui peser, mais il n'était pas, lui non plus, un modèle de conversation.

« Tu t'inquiètes ? » demanda soudain Nachi à la surprise du Cygne. Il releva la tête. Le Loup l'observait toujours d'un regard de prédateur, un regard dans lequel s'était cependant tapie une grande tristesse.

« Moi… je m'inquiète » ajouta finalement le garçon aux yeux charbonneux.

Hyoga ne dit rien, mais sa tension s'évapora d'un seul coup. Son expression s'adoucit. Il n'osait plus espérer pouvoir entendre la voix du Loup, mais celui-ci semblait vouloir lui confier son angoisse, cherchant un quelconque réconfort. Le Cygne hocha la tête.

_Temple du Lion – 13h00_

Ichi était nerveux. Et même plus que nerveux. Il sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre en marmonnant des paroles sans signification apparente. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se retrouve avec _lui_ ? Il n'avait rien contre Ikky, loin de là, contrairement à Geki qui rêvait encore de lui faire payer l'illusion qui avait traumatisé Nachi. Non, la seule chose qui le gênait réellement, c'était cette tension palpable, et les regards que lui lançait parfois le Phénix, lui glaçant le sang et le faisant stopper tout mouvement… avant de reprendre ses sautillements nerveux et ses jérémiades à voix basse. Ikky, lui, tentait de rester calme malgré la rage qui fulminait en lui. Il n'aimait pas attendre sans savoir ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres. Et par dessus tout, il n'aimait pas savoir son frère loin de lui. Shun avait dit vouloir rencontrer son ancien adversaire, gardien du dernier temple. Ikky le lui avait interdi. Il espérait maintenant que son jeune frère lui ait obéi. Pendant ce temps, Ichi n'en pouvait plus.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se retrouve séparés ainsi ? C'est nul ces groupes !

- Arrêtes de te plaindre.

- J'en ai marre !

- Moi aussi !

- On se fait un jeu ? »

Ikky ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

« … Pardon ?

- Un baccalauréat ? »

Le Phénix soupira.

_Temple des Gémeaux – 13h00_

Kanon poussa un grognement agacé en passant une main sur son front échauffé. Il ramassa le petit cachet blanc qui se trouvait sur la table et l'avala avec un verre d'eau. Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces beuglements désagréables, et il n'était pas aussi patient que Saga, même s'il faisait tout son possible pour rester maître de lui-même depuis plus d'une heure. En réalité, le Grec n'avait qu'une envie : se fracasser la tête contre le mur après avoir renvoyé les deux adolescents hors de ce temple.

Jabu et Seiya se disputaient depuis vingt bonnes minutes sur la façon de placer un coup de pied pour que celui-ci soit le plus dévastateur ; ils étaient avant cela passé sur la façon la plus rapide d'enfiler un pantalon, quel était le meilleur dessert entre le chocolat et la vanille et leurs records respectifs du plus long temps passé à uriner. Kanon se remit à tourner en rond dans le salon du temple de son frère. Il espérait que les cris des Japonais ne réveilleraient pas ce dernier, son frère avait besoin de sommeil. L'ex-Marina s'arrêta et baissa les yeux, contemplant leur reflet bleuté sur la surface de verre de la table basse. N'importe qui pouvait les confondre tous les deux se disait-il, jusqu'à ce qu'il les voit de plus près : Saga avait cette lueur bienveillante dans le regard (du moins avant que cette folie schizophrène ne s'empare de lui), mais derrière les iris bleu sombre du Dragon des Mers se cachait l'ombre de nombreux pêchés, des pêchés de toutes sortes. On ressentait facilement à son contact un côté malveillant, quelque chose de dangereux. Il avait plus d'une fois sentit frémir une personne passant près de lui, comme si un simple frôlement avait pu déclencher des frissons craintifs. Kanon serra les dents, et détourna son regard du miroir translucide. Il avait l'impression de sentir un poids immense enserrer sa cage thoracique, lui donnant peine à respirer ; que faisait-il ici ? Il n'avait pas sa place au Sanctuaire, pas sa place dans ce temple, même pas sa place auprès des deux garçons qui avaient fini par se mettre d'accord sur la partie la plus sensible de leurs corps. Il se sentait comme un démon, une bête affreuse tombée au milieu d'êtres immaculés, et en même temps, il avait sans arrêt la détestable impression d'être un agneau naïf derrière le dos duquel se tenait une bande de loups ricanant. Il n'était pas à sa place, il était sûr de sentir le regard lourd des autres dans son dos. Tous, ils semblaient lui en vouloir, comme si par sa simple présence il tentait d'effacer celle de son frère.

« Hé ! Kanon ! T'es d'accord avec moi hein ? Dis hein ! »

L'ex-Marina agrippa sa tête entre ses mains, sa migraine le reprenant. Il ne supportait pas d'être ainsi bousculé quand il réfléchissait. Machinalement, il se tourna vers les deux adolescents, un sourire grimaçant ayant pris place sur ses lèvres.

« Désolé, je ne suivais plus votre… conversation… »

Les deux chevaliers de Bronze s'observèrent en silence, puis se retournèrent vers Kanon.

« Je disais que Shaka devait faire au moins du 95D. » (nd : il ne connaît absolument rien aux mensurations et a donné ce chiffre tout à fait au hasard…)

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au Gémeaux pour agripper les deux garçons et les envoyer valser en dehors du temple de son frère dans une douce mélodie de jurons en grec moderne, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

_Temple du Taureau – 13h00_

_Alors… c'est ce que tu voulais ?_

La lourde bête hocha la tête.

« _Pardonne-moi, je ne savais plus comment te faire réagir…_ »

Le grand homme sourit.

_Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser… c'est ma faute…_

La bête aux larges cornes resta muette quelques instants.

« _Tu les as sauvé. C'est ce que tu aurais toujours fait en d'autres circonstances. Mais cette fois-ci, la situation gênante dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ne pouvait que t'en empêcher, je n'ai fait que t'aider à agir comme tu l'aurais voulu. Les mots ne sont que des mots, oublies les miens, ceux que j'ai prononcé ce matin, ils ne valent rien._ »

… … _Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais ?_

« _Pas une lettre._ »

Nouveau sourire triste.

_C'est amusant… des êtres si purs et nobles, créés uniquement pour protéger une déesse qui savent néanmoins manier le mensonge…_

L'animal sembla sourire à son tour.

« _Des créations des hommes. L'humanité est par définition imparfaite. Penser que nous soyons infaillible ne serait qu'utopie._ »

L'homme hocha la tête.

_Votre mode de pensée… est donc le même pour toutes ?_

Cette fois la bête ne sourit plus.

« _Non. Nous sommes toutes différentes, aussi différentes que peuvent l'être les humains. Même le choix de nos maîtres se fait de manières différentes._ »

Le grand homme repassa dans son esprit la vision de chacun de ses compagnons. Ils souffraient tous. Lui aussi souffrait, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas encore totalement digne de porter la cuirasse de l'imposante créature. Mais _Elle_ voulait l'aider, et _Elle_ allait l'aider à surmonter ce mal.

_Tu vas… m'aider ?_

_Elle_ hocha la tête.

« _Tu as toujours honoré ton rang et ta justice. Mon rôle n'est plus de te tester, mais de faire en sorte que tu retrouves la confiance qui fit de toi mon porteur. _»

_Infirmerie du Sanctuaire – 13h00_

Aioros baissa les yeux vers la tasse encore fumante que lui tendait la femme. Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête, la prit dans ses mains aux teintes presque brunes, et souffla sur le liquide brûlant. Il but quelques gorgées silencieusement, puis reporta son attention sur le lit aux draps blancs desquels apparaissaient les formes assoupies de son frère. Sa respiration était régulière, il semblait plus calme que jamais, aucune expression de venait définir son visage. Céléris posa sa propre tasse à demi vide sur le bord d'un meuble au bois brillant. Ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient avec son teint pâle. Elle observa longuement le corps aux muscles saillants de l'équidé, ses ailes dorées aux plumes fines, puis le visage d'une grande mélancolie du jeune homme. Il s'était allongé sur le sol froid et dallé dans l'espoir de ne pas encombrer la chambre de sa stature imposante, et n'avait plus bougé depuis plusieurs heures. La jeune femme n'avait jamais fait équipe avec personne, elle n'avait jamais été entourée, elle avait toujours été seule. Son cœur s'était fermé depuis longtemps, elle le savait, aussi le fait qu'Athéna l'ait choisie parmi tant d'autres pour le rôle qui lui avait été assigné l'avait fortement étonnée. En l'espace d'une journée, elle s'était retrouvée dans cette foule de chevaliers, au milieu d'un conflit dont tout le monde ignorait l'origine. Elle se sentait perdue. Mais sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, la vision qui s'offrait à elle en cet instant la toucha plus que tout. Le jeune homme au corps difforme, perdu dans la lueur orangée des rayons tamisés qui laissait apparaître des taches rousses dans son pelage, les yeux noyés d'une tristesse douloureuse, était à son propre regard d'une beauté irréelle. Céléris s'en voulut ; elle avait toujours trouvé la souffrance magnifique.

« C'est ton frère ? » osa-t-elle enfin demander.

Le Sagittaire releva la tête, surpris d'entendre pour la première fois le son de la voix de la jeune femme. Devant l'air interrogateur du garçon, celle-ci ajouta :

« Vous vous ressemblez… »

Aioros comprit enfin. Un faible sourire se déposa sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, mon petit frère. »

Puis il rougit après avoir parlé, et baissa les yeux. Céléris pencha la tête sur le côté et le questionna sur la raison de sa gêne.

« C'est idiot, répondit le Sagittaire avec un faible rire. Aujourd'hui, c'est lui l'aîné. »

La femme à l'armure du Cheval n'avait pas compris. Aioros continua ; comme il était mort depuis bien longtemps, un écart s'était formé entre les âges des deux frères. Le Sagittaire n'avait que 14 ans. La jeune femme ne put cacher sa surprise ; comment ce garçon qui semblait si mûr pouvait-il être si jeune ? Elle eut soudain envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. Elle avait vécu trop loin du Sanctuaire, depuis trop longtemps, et elle ne connaissait personne. Elle aurait voulu lui parler mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Un bruit de chute attira soudain leur attention. D'un bond, le centaure fut debout et sortit de la pièce au galop. Céléris le suivit. Ils traversèrent le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre d'où s'était échappé le bruit. Aioros grimaça en reconnaissant le numéro de la porte. _Non, pas ça…_ Il la repoussa, laissant déjà son cosmos s'amplifier pour laisser apparaître un arc doré entre ses mains. Il stoppa tout mouvement, figé, en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Les draps flottaient doucement sur le sol, comme animés par un faible souvenir. La pièce était vide. Au fond, la fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer une faible brise.

_Temple du Bélier – 13h00_

Shaka descendit les dernières marches pour rejoindre le Bélier, assis, comme toujours, dans son fauteuil, les yeux posés sur le paysage qu'offrait la vue depuis son temple. L'Hindou s'assit sur les dalles de marbre, fixant lui aussi le magnifique panorama. Ses yeux bleu ciel qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de maintenir fermés détaillaient avec attention chaque détail qui l'entourait. Mü tourna enfin la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il semblait plus reposé à présent, même s'il n'avait dormi que deux heures à peine.

« Viens-tu pour parler ou pour observer le paysage ? demanda-t-il à la Vierge.

- Je venais discuter, mais je ne voulais pas te déranger. »

Le bruit mécanique du fauteuil se fit entendre alors que le Bélier le déplaçait pour se retrouver face à l'Hindou. L'Atlante soupira.

« Tu ne me dérange pas au contraire… je me sentirais même un peu seul même si je ne le suis jamais vraiment. »

Shaka évita le sourire triste de son compagnon pour poser son regard sur les extrémitées noireâtres aux courbes agressives qui semblaient se refermer sur son visage. Il les pointa du doigt.

« Ça te fait mal ? »

Mü frôla les pointes de ses mains blanches.

« Non… plus maintenant. (il sourit à nouveau) Camus m'a dit que tu avais gagné en puissance psychique ? »

L'Hindou ne répondit pas, et détourna le regard pour le poser à nouveau sur les vallées à l'herbe jaunies. Le Bélier se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une chose que la Vierge ne voulait pas entendre. Il s'apprétait à s'excuser lorsque l'autre chevalier reprit :

« Tu as une idée sur l'origine de cette malédiction. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves se tut devant cette question qui n'en était pas une. Il était vrai qu'il avait quelques doutes sur ce point, et il était presque sûr que son ancien maître pensait à la même chose que lui.

« Je pense que le mal vient directement de leur conception. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre que mes ancêtres aurait pu créer un tel mécanisme au niveau des armures. J'ai essayé de questionner la mienne mais elle a refusé de me répondre.

- Alors notre seule piste réelle pour l'instant se trouve être celle des Atlantes ?

- C'est ce que je pense… »

L'Hindou s'appuya sur ses bras posés de chaque côté de son corps pour pencher la tête en arrière et observer le ciel du même bleu que celui de ses yeux. Il semblait méditer. Néanmoins, son silence ne dura que quelques minutes, puis il se leva, sans un mot et se tourna vers le temple qui se dressait plus haut, à quelques dizaines de marches.

« La situation devient trop grave pour certains, on ne peut plus rester ainsi. Je vais parler à Athéna pour lui demander de monter une expédition. »

Mü le questionna du regard. Une expédition ? Retrouver la trace de ce peuple disparu ? Shaka lui rendit un regard insondable. La Vierge tourna les talons et remonta les marches, laissant le Bélier seul avec ses pensées, seul avec _Elle_.

_Temple du Cancer – 13h20_

Jabu ne disait plus rien, sentant que le chevalier de Pégase n'avait plus envie de parler, ni même de tergiverser sur leurs sujets de prédilection. Le jeune Japonais marchait la tête basse, et celui qui portait l'armure de la Licorne se doutait qu'il devait penser à son compagnon gravement blessé ; lui-même n'arrivait pas à éloigner ses pensées de Geki dont il n'avait plus une seule nouvelle. Mais Jabu se trompait ; en cet instant, Seiya ne pensait pas à Shiryu, ou du moins pas consciemment. Il repassait dans son esprit la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques heures après sa résurrection, cet instant où il s'était retrouvé seul avec Aioros, où le Sagittaire l'avait salué avec une grande véhémence, et l'avait remercié de toute son âme pour ce qu'il avait fait. Le Grec avait aussi remercié chacun des adolescents s'étant battu pour cette justice qu'il avait lui-même protégée, mais le chevalier de Pégase avait réussi à endosser l'armure du Sagittaire, et pour cela il méritait la loyauté et la confiance qu'Aioros avait placées en lui.

« Seiya atten… ! »

Mais Jabu avait réagi trop tard, et son compagnon trébucha sur la proéminence rocheuse avant de s'étaler au sol.

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce… »

L'adolescent se tut en voyant ce sur quoi il avait buté : un visage de marbre. Les deux chevaliers écarquillèrent les yeux et retinrent leur souffle ; tous les masques avaient pourtant disparus depuis que le maître des lieux avait été emmené avec les autres pour être drogué afin de ne plus représenter aucun danger. Les deux chevaliers s'empressèrent de tourner la tête dans toutes les directions et purent avoir la confirmation de ce qu'ils craignaient. Les visages sombres et grimaçants apparaissaient comme à travers une lourde brume, certains disparaissaient aussitôt, d'autre devenaient plus présents mais restaient aussi peu réel que des hologrammes. Seiya baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le sol : le visage sur lequel il avait trébuché n'était plus là.

« Bon, on sort d'ici tout de suite, on se pose des questions après ! » lança soudain Jabu, un début de panique dans la voix. Le chevalier de Pégase hocha la tête rapidement et se releva. Un vertige le saisit aussitôt lorsque l'odeur âcre de mort mélangée aux relents de vase frappa son système olfactif. Il dut retenir un renvoi violent et se protégea le bas du visage de ses mains. Il sentit soudain la main de Jabu se refermer brusquement sur son poignet pour l'attirer derrière une colonne. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question et courut à la suite de son compagnon vers l'abri de marbre. Ils se plaquèrent contre la surface froide dégageant, comme tous les murs, une sorte de senteur indéchiffrable déclenchant migraines et nausées.

« Ça pue ! Je veux pas rester ici ! » geignit Seiya, mais il fut aussitôt coupé par le contact gelé de la main de Jabu sur sa bouche. Une série de craquements lents et écœurant augmenta peu à peu, comme s'ils s'approchaient. Les deux garçons se figèrent et sentir leurs cheveux se hérisser. Le chevalier de Pégase repoussa la main de la Licorne et tenta un regard hésitant sur le côté de la colonne. Il retint un hoquet de peur et de surprise en apercevant la silhouette disgracieuse du monstre arachnéen se détacher de l'obscurité ambiante. Il revint se plaquer dos à la colonne, maudissant sa crainte irraisonnée des araignées qui se trouvait décuplée par l'atmosphère déjà peu engageante du lieu. Il se rendit compte que parmi les craquements des articultaions de la bête s'élevait la voix mi humaine mi mécanique de celle-ci. Elle parlait dans une langue qui lui était inconnue, une langue latine, sans doute celle de son pays natal.

& & & & & &

Il avançait, totalement vulnérable dans cette immense étendue de noirceur, une obscurité plus profonde encore que celle qui avait accompagné sa vie d'autrefois. Puis elle apparu, au milieu de ces ténèbres infinies, _Elle_, le fixant de ses yeux sans expression. Un grincement s'échappa de ses mâchoires entrouvertes.

« _Imbécile ! Si tu reviens ici ils ne tarderont pas à venir nous trouver ! Il n'est pas question que nous retournions là-bas !_ »

Un froid agressif l'envahit, le faisant frissonner.

_C'est mon temple ! C'est le mien tu entends ? Il est sous ma protection !_

« _Ah ah ! Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir payer tes dettes ainsi ? En tuant tous ceux qui passeront par ce temple ?_ »

Mouvement de recul.

_Tais-toi ! Ferme-la ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je les tuerais !_

« _Que sais-tu faire d'autre pauvre incapable ? Tu étais si fier que ce traître te choisisse pour cela, la seule chose que tu étais capable d'accomplir sans faute !_ »

Nouveau frisson.

_Khh... Ta gueule ! Savoir détruire son ennemi... ce n'est pas... donné à tout le monde !_

« _Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Incapable même de voir ta propre lâcheté ! _»

_Je n'ai rien d'un lâche !_

« _Traître ! _»

Il sentit le froid ambiant l'envahir complètement, le glaçant intérieurement, et ne put empêcher quelques larmes de perler au coin de ses yeux.

_Je ne suis pas un traître ! Comment est-ce que_ toi _tu peux me dire ça ? C'est _toi _qui m'as trahi lorsque j'avais besoin de _toi !

« _Tu as toi-même trahi ma confiance ! Et tu te traînes maintenant en te lamentant misérablement ! Tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer ! Tu ne mérites pas ce soulagement !_ »

_Non... Non !_

« _Ne pleure pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit !_ »

Ses pleures augmentèrent, il avait plus de mal à retenir ses larmes entrecoupées de sanglots.

_Pourquoi ? J'ai toujours... je suis toujours resté fidèle à ma justice..._

« _Cesse de pleurer !_ »

_J'ai tout fait pour honorer ce que je croyais juste ! A n'importe quel prix ! Au prix de dizaines de vies que j'ai décidé d'afficher à la vue de tous ! Pour qu'ils voient que je n'avais aucune hésitation moi ! Peu m'importait le prix !_

« _... Tu as pris des tas de vies innocentes... _»

_J'ai toujours tué lorsque ça s'avérait nécessaire ! Et à chaque fois que je tuais je me disais que ça aurait pu être moi à une époque, ça ne m'a jamais freiné au contraire !_

« ... »

Il ne pouvait plus les contenir, les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur ses joues.

_J'ai fait ce que je croyais juste..._

« ... »

_J'aurais même été prêt à mourir pour les idées que je défendais ! Et puis j'ai vu la mort... et je ne veux plus mourir !_

« _Tu es faible... _»

Ses sanglots commencèrent à s'espacer, les larmes sombres coulèrent moins fort sur ses joues maculées.

_Tu dis que je suis faible... parce que je ne veux pas mourir ?_

« ... »

_Alors... j'étais fort autrefois ?_

« _Est-ce si important à tes yeux d'être fort ?_ »

_Si on n'est pas fort... on ne peux pas défendre ce qu'on considère comme juste..._

_Elle _resta silencieuse un instant, puis s'approcha et se pencha sur la silhouette du jeune homme à genoux, dont le corps et l'esprit, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps semblaient fragiles comme du verre.

« _Là où tu t'es fourvoyé, c'est quand tu as pris ta vérité pour une généralité. Tu n'as pas respecté la justice des autres._ »

Il hocha lentement la tête, la prit entre ses mains.

_Je ne l'ai pas... respectée..._

_Elle _se tut à nouveau, contemplant son possesseur.

« _Cherches-tu à rattraper tes erreurs passées ?_ »

_Je dois... changer..._

« _Tu cherches à sauver ton âme ?_ »

Il hocha la tête. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler.

& & & & & &

« Il faut aller prévenir Sion et Athéna.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas t'en débarrasser à nouveau, toi, le champion qui a battu la bestiole de la taille de la tour de Tokyo ? »

Le chevalier de Pégase aurait bien répliqué si le silence soudain ne l'avait pas brutalement frappé. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil de l'autre côté de la colonne, le monstre avait disparu. Sa respiration se bloqua. Jabu lui désigna la sortie d'un geste du menton, Seiya acquiesça. Ils se retournèrent vers l'issue quand une ombre se profila soudain devant eux. Les adolescents ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de terreur, déclenchant un mouvement de surprise qui se dessina sur le visage fatigué de l'Italien. Pégase tomba en position assise, encore sous l'effet de sa brusque peur, constatant néanmoins avec incompréhension que le Cancer avait retrouvé forme humaine, baignant dans les haillons restant du vêtement destiné aux malades et blessés graves de l'infirmerie. Des sillons noirâtres parsemaient son visage, s'étendant sous ses yeux brillant faiblement d'une couleur marine. Il paraissait à bout de souffle, mais envahi d'un grand soulagement. Son regard s'abaissa sur ses mains pour les observer sous toutes les coutures, balaya les murs redevenus totalement vierge de toute décoration macabre, puis finit sa course sur les deux chevaliers de Bronze encore pantois devant son apparition soudaine. L'Italien grimaça une expression dédaigneuse.

« Quoi ? Vous avez jamais vu l'homme-crabe le plus célèbre de la région ? »

**notes**

(1)_ Odjur _: "monstre" en Suédois.


End file.
